Snape's Predicament
by xsnos
Summary: Professor Snape finds that he has now committed to a second Unbreakable Vow that may conflict with the first. If ever there was a man stuck between a rock and a hard place, it was Severus Snape. Are the ties of blood strong enough to overcome any hardshi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Everything else belongs to Mrs. Rowlings, whom I humbly thank for creating and sharing her wonderful stories.

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be gentle. All reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is most helpful. This story is AU, but is loosely based on the sixth book, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 1:

Lake and Bailey huddled together in the darkest corner of the cellar as they listened to the battle that waged above them. They heard the curses as someone was hit and wounded and the shrill of a woman's vengeful scream. They heard glass shattering and wood splintering overhead. Lake looked up just in time to see a blue bolt light up the cracks in the floorboards over their heads. Grabbing her sister's hand, she half dragged her to safety before the beam over their heads splintered and bowed. Another blast of blue and the beam gave way, sending shattered glass and other debris crashing into the cellar. Along with the debris was a crumpled and bloodied body. The girls recognized their mother and Bailey screamed. Lake immediately clamped a hand over her sister's mouth and pulled her further into the shadows as a hulking shadow loomed over the precipice made by the collapsing floor. There was a shout of rage and anguish and the shadow turned. The cracks above them were lit by red and blue bolts of lightning and they could see a shower of hot sparks falling on the wood floor. There was a hard thud as if a body had hit the floor then all was silent.

As they crouched under the steps, the girls held their breath as they heard the door to the cellar creek open. A heavy foot stepped onto the first step and the girls were showered with a light dusting of dirt. Another step down by the heavy form brought another shower of dirt. The girls were reaching into their jackets when they heard a high pitched voice call to the man coming down the steps.

"Garret, can you see her?"

"Yeah, she ain't moving either. You hit her pretty hard. There's no way she could have survived that. I'm going to search down here."

"Don't bother, they're not here. The bitch must have known we were coming for them. She sent them off to some place called Wisconsin to visit a cousin. I've got the address, let's go." The large man grumbled, but taking one last look into the dark, dank basement, he turned and went back up the steps.

The girls listened as several sets of footsteps left the small farmhouse. Finally sure that they were alone, cautiously Bailey crawled forward, heedless of her sister's hissed warning and placed her fingers on the woman's neck, searching for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found it, faint and unsteady. Lake moved forward as well when Bailey turned and nodded to her.

The woman opened her eyes and looked up into her daughters' faces. Weakly, she reached out her hands and each girl took one, cupping the cold hands to their cheeks. "My girls, my beautiful girls, I'm sorry we couldn't protect you. I thought that by bringing you here, we would be safe. You have to get out of here. You know what to do?"

Lake nodded, but Bailey seemed unsure.

"No mama," she wailed softly as she clenched the hand that she held to her cheek. "We can get you out of here. We'll all go together. I'm not leaving you here."

The woman shook her head, "Love, there's nothing that can be done for me, the damage is too great. Now, we've gone over the plans a hundred times. You know where to go and who to contact. Now, you know where everything is, so gather your belongings and be on your way. You should be safe before they realize that you aren't in Wisconsin. Always remember, your father and I love you." With the last of her strength, the woman pulled her daughters close and whispered a protective spell over them.

The girls continued to cling to their mother long after the warm, comforting arms fell from their shoulders. When she was sure that she had a modicum of control, Lake pushed herself up and tugged on her sister's shoulder. Bailey nodded and sliding the gold band off her mother's hand, she pushed herself up as well.

Together, they made their way cautiously up the steps, their hands tucked into their jackets. They passed through the kitchen and into the living room. There were four bodies strewn across the floor, but only one held their attention. Lake bent over their father's form as a single, large tear ran down her face. Bailey knelt next to her sister and took her father's hand. Placing a kiss on the knuckles, she laid it on his chest. Lake took his left hand and removing his wedding band as well, she placed the hand on top of the other.

In a dream-like state, the girls moved about the house. They gathered money, passports and other I.D. information from the hidden drawer in the desk. They threw essential clothing into backpacks. Within ten minutes they were ready to escape the battlefield that had claimed their parents. They stood together outside the small farmhouse, their wands raised and aimed at the antique structure.

"Combustabillus!" They shouted together. Flames shot from the tips of their wands and ignited the old, dry wood. They watched for only a moment as the house was engulfed in flames. Silently they walked to the edge of the woods behind the house, only looking back once as the fire trucks, alerted by the security system, arrived to douse the blaze.

They apperated from the edge of the woods to a small clearing, an old rotting stump set in the middle. Drawing a deep breath, the girls nodded to each other and approached the stump. Together, they reached inside, each grabbing the arm of an old, but seemingly well preserved teddy bear. The world around them began to swirl and they soon felt the ground leave their feet. Their surroundings were a blur for only a moment before they were deposited once again in a small clearing. They dropped the bear into another stump and made their way through the surrounding woods.

They emerged from the woods and found themselves along a major highway. They looked up and watched as a plane roared into the air just over their heads. They made their way up to the road and walked the mile or so to the airport proper. They found the terminal that their parents had instructed them to use. The woman that greeted them had a kind smile as she asked. "How can I help you dears?"

"Two to London, please," answered Lake.

"Traveling alone?" The woman commented congenially as she began to type up the ticket information.

"We've been going to school here," Bailey responded automatically as she produced their papers and passports. "We're going home now though."

"I see. I imagine your parents will be happy to see you then."

The girls exchanged glances before nodding to the attendant. They answered together, "It will be nice to be home."

"You're in luck, Knight Flights 118 will begin boarding in about 20 minutes. Here you go," and the friendly attendant handed them their paperwork and tickets. "Have a good flight, girls."

The girls found a secluded corner and sat down to wait for their flight to be called. They didn't have long to wait before they boarded the plane. It seemed like they had just gotten seated and closed their eyes, when they were being shaken awake by an attendant.

"I need you to fasten your seatbelts, girls. We'll be landing in London in just a few minutes." The attendant cleared their water glasses and helped them get their lap trays folded down.

Once they had made it through customs and were outside the airport, they caught a cab and gave him an address to the lower east side. The driver looked them over and scowled.

"Sure you want to go down there? Not a proper place for two fine, upstanding looking girls like you?"

"Yes, we're sure this is where we want to go," answered Lake in a harsh tone. Her voice was loud to mask the spell that her sister was quietly working.

Suddenly, the driver turned back to face the road and in a robotic fashion made his way into traffic. Without another word, he drove them to their destination. A half hour after leaving the airport, he pulled up in front of a dump of a tavern. "Leaky Cauldron, just like you asked," he announced.

As they gathered their things, Bailey tapped the man on the shoulder and handed him their fare plus a generous tip. She flashed him a smile, "Thank you."

The driver accepted the money and returned the smile. He watched as the girls slid out of the cab. They shut the door and he suddenly shook his head. He looked around in bewilderment as he wondered how he had gotten down here, when he had just been at the airport. "Got to stop eatin' those mushrooms!" he declared as he pulled away from the curb.

"Nicely done," said Lake, bumping her sister gently as they approached the shabby-looking establishment.

They walked into the tavern and were met by a bald man with a grizzled beard. His voice was much kinder than his appearance would indicate. "You young ladies lost?"

"No sir," and Lake pulled a paper out of her pack and handed it to him. "Please, we need to contact our uncle as quickly as possible."

The tavern owner read over the inscription on the front of the paper the girl had handed him. "A professor at Hogwarts is he? You can send this by owl, that's probably the best way. Just write down what you want to tell him and I'll get it delivered."

Lake used the paper that the bartender had given back to her to scribble a message to their uncle. She folded it and sealed it then handed it back to him. The man waved a beefy arm and large brown barn owl swooped down from the rafters and snagged the paper from its master's hand. Like a shot, the owl was out the window and quickly disappeared in the glare of the early morning sun. The bartender's smile was rather gap-toothed as he motioned toward the steps. "Now that that is taken care of, why don't we get you two settled in a room?"

The girls followed the heavyset man up the steps and down a hall to the door that he indicated. "Here ya go." He opened a door and ushered them into an impossibly large room. He gave them a wink. "If ya don't like the color, just say another and everything will change. If ya need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm Tom, by the way."

As soon as he shut the door, Bailey fell heavily onto the bed and laid back. Lake dropped her pack on the floor and joined her sister. Bailey reached over and gripped Lake's hand. They turned to each other and with their free hands wiped at the tears that started to stream down their sister's face. They wrapped their arms around each other and burying their head in the others' shoulder, released the pent-up sorrow they both felt. Exhaustion finally claimed them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

--------------

Harry was laughing at something Ron had said as they entered their Defense against the Dark Arts class. One look from Professor Snape and Harry immediately quieted. The usually agitated looking professor looked downright irate and Harry somehow knew that he would bear the brunt of the professor's rage.

"Seats and Silence," snapped Snape as he turned from the class. He walked to the blackboard and summoned a piece of chalk. Snape paused for just a second before he drug the chalk down the board with a chilling screech. "I said silence!"

Cringing, the students immediately came to attention and sat quietly in their seats.

"Better! Now, take out your books and turn to the chapter on countering curses." He turned to face the class and released a tired sigh. "Did any of you, besides Miss Granger, read the assignment?"

The professor could tell by the moans and groans that many of them either hadn't read or hadn't understood the chapter. He pressed his fingers to either side of his long, hooked nose. "Maybe a session of practicing will help the lesson sink in." He raised his wand and leveled it at Neville Longbottom. "Wartus Maximus!"

The startled and unprepared Neville gasped. His hands began to tingle and prickle. He watched in horror as warts began to break out all over his hands. He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and found that the warts were creeping up his arms.

"Can anyone help Mr. Longbottom?" Snape rolled his eyes as he saw Hermione's hand shoot up. "Besides Miss Granger, can anyone else help him? Mr. Weasley, what would you do to cure Mr. Longbottom?"

Ron was staring at poor Neville, a sickened look on his face. His head snapped up to look at the professor. "Me? I… would… well…"

Snape shook his head. "Rhinotitus!"

Ron sniffed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut in an attempt to stifle the sneeze that he felt building up. His efforts proved fruitless as he let loose a loud, hard sneeze. He snuffled to no avail as thick, green mucus started oozing from his nose. He wiped at it with his sleeve, but that only seemed to make the malady worse.

The Slytherin students who shared the class with the Gryffindors were practically falling off their stools from laughing so hard. An obscenely loud snort drew the professor's attention. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you could help Mr. Longbottom or Mr. Weasley?"

"I probably could, sir. But why would I want to?"

"Good one, Draco," crowed Vincent Crabbe through another fit of laughter.

"Stuporus Idicus!"

Crabbe's mouth went slack and his glee-filled eyes went suddenly blank. Drool dribbled from his open jaw as he slumped in his seat.

"That's a noticeable improvement," said Harry as he snickered at the slobbering Crabbe.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's outburst." The professor whirled around and brought his wand to bear on Harry. "Gastro Iritatum!"

Suddenly, Harry felt an odd pressure in his gut. He clenched his stomach and tried to swallow down the gaseous bubble that was building up. When he couldn't hold it in any longer, he let loose with a loud belch. The fumes smelled of rotten eggs and everyone around Harry shifted their seats as far from him as they could.

Without warning, Snape turned on Hermione next. He cast a binding spell to pin her arm to her side. She was quick though and accomplished to deflect the spell that ended up hitting Millicent Bullstrode.

Snape fixed Hermione with a scathing glare. "Congratulations," he seethed, "now, would you be so kind as to help Miss Bullstrode?"

There was a sudden knock on the door and the professor called for the person to enter. A very flushed and out of breath second year bustled into the classroom. "I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but Professor Dumbledore sent me to fetch you. You've an urgent owl, sir."

"Thank you, Simon," Snape gave the boy a dismissive wave. "While I'm gone, I expect you all to fix this mess then spend the rest of the time studying this chapter." He turned and with a flare of his black robes, strolled from the room.

"Serverus," greeted the aging headmaster of Hogwarts as Snape entered his office. "I'm sorry to call you from a class, but this owl showed up in my office and the message is marked urgent."

Snape accepted the slip of paper from Dumbledore. It took him a second to undo the intricate seal that had been placed on the letter before he could unfold it. He looked it over and his brow creased into a deep furrow. He read through it a second time, before he looked up to meet Dumbledore's questioning gaze. "It's my nieces. They are in London at the Leaky Cauldron." He passed the note to Dumbledore.

The headmaster adjusted his glasses so he could read the note.

_Dear Severus, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know that we have had our differences in the past, but I hope that you can let that all be water under the bridge. _

_I am entrusting you with the most treasured things in my life, my twin daughters. They are the most precious of things to Sina and I and you are the only person that we can trust to protect them. Look after them and please take care of them, for you know how special they are. _

_Your brother, _

_Derrick _

The next bit was penned in a fine scroll.

_Dear Uncle Severus,_

_We are staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Please come as soon as you can. Something terrible has happened._

_Love,_

_Lake & Bailey_

Dumbledore handed the letter back to Severus. "I suggest you use the flu-phone and contact them immediately. The poor girls must be very distraught."

Snape agreed as he walked over to the large stone fireplace. "May I?"

"Most certainly," and Albus waved his hand invitingly. "I'll go let Minerva and the others know what is going on. Should I have Madame Pomfrey at the ready?

Snape shrugged his shoulders as he called up the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He was met by the heavy set bartender, Tom. "Switch to the office flu sir and I'll get them for you. I showed them to a room and haven't heard a peep from them sense. They looked pretty beat when they came in. Is everything okay?"

"Fine, I'm sure," snapped Snape. "Now, if you will bring them to the office, I'd appreciate it." The bartender nodded and ambled off up the steps.

Bailey rubbed at her eyes as she called out to whoever was pounding on their door, "Yes, hang on. What is it?"

"Girls," answered the bartender from the other side of the door. "You're uncle is on the flu-phone. Come now and I'll take you to him."

The girls scampered out of the bed and didn't even bother to run their fingers through their mussed hair as they made their way to the door. Lake opened the door and met the bartender's gaze. "Please, take us to him."

They followed him down the hall and up another flight of stairs. There was a single door at the top of the steps. The bartender opened the door and stood aside so the girls could enter. "When you're done, come downstairs and I'll get ya some nice hot stew and some pumpkin juice."

The girls thanked the man for his kindness and closed the door to the office. Cautiously, they approached the crackling fireplace. Their parents had told them about flu-phones, but there hadn't been much use for them in the United States. They saw a face in the embers and knelt down close to the flu.

"Hello girls," Snape greeted them.

"Hello, Uncle Severus," they greeted him together.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you two. You're quite grown. So, how are your parents?"

The girls exchanged glances. Lake took a deep breath and chewed on her lower lip. Bailey gave her sister's hand a squeeze as she faced her uncle. "They're dead, sir. There was an attack…"

"Stop right there," and Snape held up his hand. "Are you girls okay? You haven't been harmed in any way?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Okay, give me a day to get something arranged. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron first thing tomorrow, so be ready to go when I arrive. Don't talk to anyone unless you have to and say as little as possible if you do. Should anyone ask, you're here on a visit, understand?"

The girls nodded and stared into the fire as their uncle's image faded. They rose and slowly made their way down to the meeting room of the tavern, where as promised were two steaming bowls of stew and mugs of ice cold juice. They thanked their host before settling down to eat.

Back at Hogwarts, Snape related to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall his conversation with his nieces.

"Those poor little girls," sighed McGonagall. "They must be so frightened. What will you do, Severus?"

"Bring them back here," answered Dumbledore before Snape could. "They'll be safest here at Hogwarts."

"Yes," agreed Snape. "But I want them to forego that silly sorting ceremony. They will be placed in Slytherin, under my direct supervision. As far as anyone else knows, they are spending the year as exchange students here."

"Yes, I think that's a fine plan," agreed McGonagall.

"You should get things ready then, Severus. How will you bring them back? May I suggest using flupowder and the fireplace in the rear of the Three Broomsticks."

"If I know my brother and his wife, there won't be a need for that. However, I will keep that in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to tend to."

The others nodded as Snape took his leave.

---------------

The girls spent a restless evening in their room. The difference in time combined with the complete upheaval of their lives made it hard to relax and rest. Lake stretched out in the bed and tried to sleep while Bailey paced the room.

"Yellow," called out Bailey, trying to amuse herself. "No, I want it paler. Hhhmmm… No, I think I like the reds better, but darker."

"Stop it," demanded Lake. "You're giving me a headache."

"You should try it. It's actually kind of amusing."

Lake threw her arm over her eyes. "If you want amusing, get a deck of cards or something."

"I've already checked the desk and all the drawers, there aren't any. We should go out. See what there is to see."

"Uncle Severus said to stay here and not to talk to anyone. Why don't you go down and check with the bartender? I'm sure he can get you something."

"Fine, I'll go and see what he has." Bailey made her way to the door and as she exited, she called out, "Chartreuse!"

It was late in the evening and Bailey found that the tavern was unwelcomingly crowded. She was jostled and bumped several times as she tried to make her way to the bar. She finally made it however and procured a deck of cards from the bartender. On her way back to the steps, a rather large man bumped her and sent her tumbling into a near-by table. She sprawled across the table, her nose buried in the newspaper that the table's occupant was reading.

"Here now, what the bloody 'ell is going on?"

"I'm sorry, I was bumped…" stammered Bailey as a pair of young, strong hands wrapped about her shoulders and helped her up. A chair slid up behind her, pressing against her knees and causing her to sit down.

"No worries, no harm done," said a jovial voice. "I've not seen you around 'ere. I'm George, by the way."

Bailey returned the young man's cheery smile as she accepted the hand that he extended to her. "Nice to meet you, George, my name is Bailey."

"Well, you ain't from 'round ere, not with that funny accent. States, if I ventured a guess."

"Yes, my sister and I are here to visit our uncle."

"Well, you should make sure that he brings you to Diagon Alley. My brother and I have a little shop there called Weasley's Wizzardly Wheezes. I think you'd really like it."

"I'll be sure to do that. It was a pleasure to meet you, George." Bailey started to push herself up from the table, when something in the paper that George had spread on the table caught her eye. An article under the header "From Across the Pond" sported a picture of a burning farmhouse. "Excuse me, but may have this page?"

George noted the heading and nodded, "anything for the pretty lady. Are you okay?"

Bailey nodded and gave him a wane smile. "It's just seeing news from home. It makes me a little homesick. Thank you, George and I hope to see you again." Bailey pushed her way through the crowd and hurried up the steps.

Safely back in their room, she tossed the cards on the desk and walked over to the bed. She held the news paper page out to her sister as she belly-flopped onto the bed. She buried her head in her folded arms.

Lake started reading out loud the article under the animated picture.

_"As reported by our foreign correspondent, Death Eaters are suspected in the attack on a family in South Dakota. Five bodies were found amongst the rubble and ash of this destroyed farmhouse outside of Sturgis, South Dakota. The house was owned by Mr. and Mrs. Derrick Snape, who had lived there for some years. The Snapes were found to have been murdered. Also found dead were Daniel Digleford, Aria Mance and Norton Ziggler, all three of which were known followers of He-who-must-not-be-named..." _

She finished reading it in silence then looked up at her sister. "Did you notice anything odd about this article?"

"You mean besides the fact that we weren't mentioned?"

"Don't you find that strange?"

Bailey rolled over on her side. "Yeah, but we're half way across the world. Maybe they needed the space and cut the column short."

"And maybe we were intentionally omitted, so that no one suspects the real reason that the Death Eaters were there."

"I hope Uncle Severus gets here soon," said Bailey with a sigh and Lake nodded in agreement.

Bailey picked at the coverlet on the bed and Lake knew that something else was bothering her sister

"Alright, out with it," she demanded as she tossed the paper aside and stretched out next to her sister.

Bailey grinned. "I met a boy while I was down there." She grinned as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her. "He was sooooo cute. He had longish red-blonde or maybe it was blondish red hair and big brown eyes. He had this big sweet smile and was very friendly."

Lake rolled her eyes as she grabbed the pillow from her sister's grasp and smacked Bailey with it. "I leave you to your own devices for five minutes and you find a boy."

Bailey just grinned. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her sister. "He said that he had a brother."


	2. Chapter 2

----ii----

The girls had just finished breakfast and sat playing poker for peanuts when the backdoor to the tavern opened, disturbing the silence of room. Both girls looked up and immediately recognized the dark figure who strolled in.

"Uncle Severus," the girls squealed as they jumped up and dashed over to embrace their uncle.

Severus Snape threw up his arms and looked most uncomfortable as the girls hugged him tight. He looked down into their expectant gazes and slowly lowered his arms to pat their shoulders. He attempted a smile as he guided the girls toward the steps. "Let's go upstairs where we can talk."

Snape winced as he entered the room. The girls, in their boredom, had figured out how to alter the spell that changed the color in the room. The four walls were each a different Neon color. The bed coverings were electric blue, while the carpeting was a pale violet. The three dressers were striped like candy canes and the desk was dark purple with bright red polka dots. "First things first," growled Snape and he waved his wand. The walls returned to white, the bedspread to a rich color of red, the carpet to a neutral tan and the dressers and desk to their walnut finish. Snape settled himself in the room's only chair while the girls sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. "That's much better. Now tell me what happened. How did you two end up here? What's going on?"

Lake held up the paper with the article. "I'm guessing you've already seen this?" Snape nodded and pushed a lock of greasy black hair out of his eyes. "Well, mom and dad had been suspecting that someone was getting close for a while. They were preparing to move us again when the alarms were triggered the other morning. There was a terrible battle and both mom and dad were killed. There were at least six Death Eaters, as far as we could tell."

Lake faltered and Bailey took up the story. "When we were sure that the coast was clear, we high tailed it out of there. Mom and dad had set up an intricate escape system, with a portkey for us that took us from South Dakota to just outside the airport in Maryland. We booked the first available flight on Knight Flights and came here. They said that we were to come here and contact you. They said we could trust you and that you would know what to do. What are we going to do now, Uncle Severus?"

"You're going to come back with me to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there. We'll need to get you books and supplies. Oh, and robes. You have the key to your parents' vault at Gringot's?"

Lake nodded.

"Good, let's go then." Snape pushed up from the chair and exited the room. The girls grabbed up their packs and followed their uncle. Down in the tavern, Snape settled their bill with the bartender then led them out the back door into an alley. The girls watched as their uncle took out his wand and tapped several bricks in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. Magically, the bricks started shifting and rearranging themselves till there was a large opening in the once solid wall. Severus stepped back and waved his nieces through.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Snape, his voice sounded less than enthused. He was glad to see that there weren't a lot of people walking among the shops. "We'll go up to the bank then come get your supplies."

An hour or so later, they had withdrawn a sufficient number of gallions, sickles, and nuts to purchase what they would need for school. They went to the potion shop first and got their cauldrons and ingredient kits. They went to the book store next and got all of the necessary texts and some other interesting looking books. Their final stop was the robe shop. The girls spent some time here trying on different styles and waiting while they were altered.

Snape leaned uninterestingly against the door as the girls paraded through in one robe after another. After the fourth change, he became quite agitated. "Girls, I have some other errands to run since I am here. Get your robes and I'll meet you in two hours at the café across the street." Snape turned to the seamstress. "Madame Malkin, you know what is required for a sixth year at Hogwarts?"

The seamstress snorted, "Been doing this for many years. Sixth years require five standard robes, complete with underlying uniforms, two capes - one heavy and one light and a set of dress robes. You hurry along with your errands, Professor and I'll have them outfitted in no time."

"Do not wander off," commanded Snape. He pointed to both the girls. "When you finish here, you go straight across to the café. No dallying or sightseeing."

"Yes, Uncle Severus," the girls answered together.

It only took the seamstress a half hour to get together everything the girls would need. "I just need to make a few more alterations, but you girls don't need to be here. Why don't you head on over to the café? I would recommend the chocolate, banana and strawberry shakes." With a wink and a smile, she waved the girls out the door.

As they crossed the street, the flash of red hair in the sunlight caught Bailey's attention. She was sure it was George. Bailey grabbed Lake's elbow and pulled her in the direction she had seen him go.

"What do you think you're doing? Uncle Severus told us to wait at the café."

"I know, but he also said that he would be gone for two hours. We have at least an hour. I think I saw George come this way."

"You and boys," sighed Lake as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

They soon stood in front of the small storefront with the bold letters "Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes" on the window. They stood for a moment admiring the gadgets displayed in the window. Finally, Bailey opened the door and stuck her head inside. She called out, "Hello, is there anyone here?" She pushed the door open and stepped inside, followed closely by Lake. They looked about the small shop, pausing here and there to admire the many items that lined the shelves.

"Welcome ladies, to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. If we don't have it, you don't need it."

Bailey looked up and smiled in greeting to their host.

"Well, now isn't this a zinger! Hey Fred, front and center," George yelled for his brother. When his twin appeared, George quickly made the introduction. "Fred, meet the American bird who filched my paper last night."

"I did no such thing!" protested Bailey, placing her hands on her hips. "I asked you for the page and you said I could have it."

"Easy now, Love, I's only joshin'." George descended the steps to stand by his brother, who had come out of the rear store room. "It's good to see you again, and so soon. And who might this be?"

"I'm her great grandmother, twice removed," came Lake's sarcastic reply.

Fred let out a low whistle, "She's a spitfire, huh?" he elbowed his brother in the ribs. He stepped forward and held his hand out to the girls, "I'm Fred, by the way. You must be Bailey." He leaned in close to Bailey's ear as he hitched his thumb toward George. "He couldn't stop talking about you last night. Now I see why."

Bailey blushed as she accepted Fred's hand and shook it. She looked up at George, who also seemed to be blushing. She winked at him and turned her attention back to Fred. "Fred, I'd like to introduce my sister, Lake."

"Your sister?" he gasped in mock surprise. "I thought she said she was your great grandmother, twice removed?"

"Very funny," and Lake shot her sister a deadly glance as she accepted Fred's hand in greeting.

Fred shook her hand. Not letting go, he guided her toward a rack on the far wall. "Nah, but if you want to see funny, this shelf here is stock full of our tricks and practical jokes."

George stepped up to guide Bailey over to the shelf where Fred and Lake stood. He took one of the flowers from a bucket and handed it to Bailey, "A pretty flower for a pretty girl."

"I was a lady last night," said Bailey with a giggle as she placed the flower to her nose and took a whiff. Immediately she was overtaken by a fit of sneezing. Through her sniffs and sneezes, she accomplished to mumble, "Nasalsiezus!" Her sneezing immediately stopped.

Fred and George stared at her in surprise and George stepped behind the counter to get her a tissue. "Wow! I've never seen anyone reverse that spell. You're good."

Lake was laughing uncontrollably at her sister. "That one was better than my 'Love-me-not' daisy."

"Yeah, but not as good as my 'Death mints'."

"Oh yeah, had Amanda Sears' breath smelling like dragon dung for a week. The funny thing was she never realized what was going on."

"Ah, girls after our own hearts. Would you care to see more?" invited Fred.

Lake checked her watch. "We'd love to, but we really should be going. We're supposed to meet our uncle in the café soon. Thank you gentlemen for an entertaining time."

"Maybe you would like to accompany us? Have a chocolate, banana and strawberry milkshake with us while we wait for our uncle?" Bailey batted her eyelashes in invitation.

Fred and George shared a quick glance. They turned to face the girls, a broad smile on their faces. "Who could resist an invitation like that? What are we waiting for?"

The girls stopped to pick up their robes then the four young people settled at a table in the courtyard of the café. They sat laughing and sharing tales of prank playing and trick pulling.

"There was this one time at Hogwarts when…" Fred was regaling them with another tale when Lake interrupted him.

"You attended Hogwarts? That's where we'll be studying."

Bailey shot her sister a warning look. However, before anything more could be said, a dark shadow seemed to fall over the table. Two large, pale hands with long fingers shot out from the folds of a black, black robe to grab hold of an ear on each of the young men. The fingers pinched hard as the Weasley twins were jerked out of their seats.

"Bloody hell, let go," they bellowed as they turned to face their attacker. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they fixed on the pale, sallow features of Severus Snape.

"Professor Snape?" They exchanged startled glances then turned to look at the girls. "Your uncle is Professor Snape?"

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Fred and George Weasley, what are you two miscreants doing here?" He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to his nieces. "Didn't I tell you two not to speak to strangers? And believe me when I say these two are as strange as they come. Come, get your things. We're leaving."

Fred and George helped the girls gather their things. George leaned close to Bailey and whispered. "Look for Ron and Ginny Weasley when you get to Hogwarts."

Fred added, "Don't forget Harry and Hermione. They're a bunch of good eggs. You'll like 'em."

"I'm waiting!" hissed Snape as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"All done, sir," said George as the four rose. "Well, good luck girls and maybe we'll see you around."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Snape waved the girls ahead of him as they walked toward the end of Diagon Alley. When the girls were on their way, Snape turned back toward the Weasleys. He held his hand up threateningly, a skinny finger poking in their faces. His voice held a deadly warning, "Stay away from my nieces!" In a flurry of billowing robes, Snape turned and followed the girls.

"Now that," started George under his breath.

"Sounds like a challenge," finished Fred as they shared a laugh.

At the portal that Snape had opened several hours earlier, he took out a small vile of black powder. "We can use the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's not necessary, Uncle Severus. Mom and dad taught us how to apperate. All we need is to be shown where we're going and we'll get there."

Something like pride sparked in Snape's beady, black eyes. He envisioned the gates outside of Hogwarts. "If you have the image then we can go." He watched as the girls nodded and the air began to crackle and with two pops the girls disappeared. He concentrated and a second later stood with the girls at the large gates outside of Hogwarts.

The gates opened for them and the girls levitated their stacks of supplies and headed up to the large old castle that served as the main building of the school. They marveled at the large stone structure as they made their way up the wide steps. The large wooden doors opened as they approached and they soon stood in the huge open entryway.

They were met by a rather crotchety looking man. "You can leave your things here. They'll be taken to your room. Dumbledore wanted to meet with you as soon as you arrived, Professor."

"Thank you, Filch," and Snape guided the girls up the broad main steps and down a long, marbled hall. He stopped them in front of a large golden statue of a griffon. "Raspberry sherbet," he called out and the statue moved aside, revealing a spiral staircase. They stepped onto the stairs as they began to rise in the narrow tower.

Before they had a chance to knock, the door at the top of the stairs opened and they were met by the aged headmaster of Hogwarts. "Girls, welcome to Hogwarts," greeted the grandfatherly-like man. He stroked his long white beard as he fixed them with a kind, blue gaze. "You certainly are the image of your mother. We are most grieved to hear of your parents' demise. Albus Dumbledore at your service." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Thank you for your sentiments, Mr. Dumbledore." Bailey shook the hand that Dumbledore offered her. "Also, thank you for allowing us to come here. Uncle Severus says we will be safe."

"Yes, yes… There are many protections put in place around Hogwarts. No one can enter without us knowing about it, so you will be safe from Lord Voldemort. If you feel unsure, you should talk with Mr. Potter. He is probably just as hunted by Voldemort as the two of you are."

The girls exchanged quizzical looks. Lake spoke up, "Sir, we're being hunted by Death Eaters. Who is this, Lord Voldemort?"

"You mean your parents didn't tell you? They didn't explain who the Death Eaters are and why they hunt you?"

Slowly the girls shook their heads.

Snape stepped up between them. "Maybe we should discuss this later, after they have settled in." Not giving them a chance to protest, he turned them and guided them to the door.

"Good-bye for now girls. I look forward to seeing you at dinner."

----------


	3. Chapter 3

----iii----

There seemed to be an odd buzz in the air as the students made their way to the great hall for the evening meal. Harry looked up at the head table and met Hagrid's smiling gaze. He returned the wave of the large Professor of Magical Creatures. His gaze then turned to Dumbledore, who gave him a discreet nod. Harry finished sizing up the table and noticed that Professor Snape was not in his seat.

He pondered the Professor's absence as he took his seat beside Ron. He leaned over to his friend, "Notice who's missing from the head table?"

Ron glanced up then shook his head. "No, who?"

"Professor Snape," answered Harry. "No one has seen him since he left class yesterday. Odd, don't ya think?"

"What? Oh… well I would think that you, of all people, would be relieved that he isn't here. You're always complaining about how he stares at you and makes you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I know. It's just strange that he wasn't there to teach class today and now he's not here for dinner. Very strange…" Harry stopped mid-sentence as the rear door to the hall opened and Snape entered, leading two girls that Harry guessed were about the same age as he was.

The hall fell silent as the three entered the room and Bailey and Lake shifted uneasily from foot to foot as they felt all eyes settling on them. Dumbledore waved to them, inviting them to join him at the front of the head table. The girls cast a questioning glance at their uncle, who nodded and nudged them forward. Hesitantly, they walked up to join the headmaster in front of the fully assembled school.

"Students, I'd like you to join me in welcoming Miss Bailey and Miss Lake Snape to Hogwarts. The two girls are from the United States and will be spending the year studying here." Dumbledore smiled at the girls and clapped his hands together. The hall burst into shouts and applause as everyone welcomed the new students.

Ron watched with great interest as Professor Snape stepped up and guided the girls over to the Slytherin's table. "Wow," he whispered in Harry's ear. "Think they're related to Snape?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "I'd say so. They have the same last name."

"But who would think that girls as pretty as that could be related to Snape? I mean look at them. They're so tall and lithe. And that long, raven black hair and their blue eyes. They're gorgeous."

A sharp elbow to his ribs brought Ron to his senses. Hermione leaned in close. "And they are related to Snape and being placed in Slytherin. That can't make for a good combination. They are probably as snobbish as the rest of the knits in Slytherin."

"Oh, someone's got her knickers in a twist," chided Ron.

"Move," growled Draco Malfoy at his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He pushed them away from him, making room for the new arrivals to sit on either side of him. He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned beguilingly when the professor escorted the girls over to the Slytherin table.

Snape glared at him and snapped his fingers. Draco immediately scooted to one side, leaving room for the girls to sit together. Draco glanced across the room and caught the stares of Ron and Harry. He nodded and his grin turned feral as he stood and indicated the space made for the girls.

"Over here ladies, I've made room for you," he said in a falsely sweet voice. He addressed Professor Snape. "Sir, as prefect, let me offer my services to the young ladies. I would be happy to show them about."

"Thank you, Draco," said the professor as he turned to his nieces. "Girls, I'm entrusting you to Mr. Malfoy's care. If you need anything, you come to me."

The girls thanked their uncle and took their seats. They felt very self conscious as they glanced about the room and realized that most of the students were still staring at them.

Dumbledore tapped his crystal goblet with the handle of his fork and caught everyone's attention. "In honor of our new arrivals, I've ordered a special feast. Come now, let's eat."

Bailey and Lake watched in amazement as food magically appeared all along the tables. There were platters piled high with hamburgers and hot dogs. Large silver bowls, their sides noticeably chilled, were filled to the brim with potato salad and coleslaw. Finger bowls appeared beside each plate filled with dip as baskets of potato chips and pretzels popped up between the other bowls. Many of the kids grumbled and poked at the strange looking food, which caused the girls to giggle.

Draco jabbed Goyle in the ribs as the heavy-set boy grumbled about the strange stringy stuff in the bowl in front of him. Draco turned to the girls and held out his hand. "Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Draco and these," he pointed to his friends, "are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Crabbe and Goyle," repeated Lake, looking from one fat, pimple-faced boy to the other. "What did you do to your parents to make them hate you so?"

Bailey was in the middle of chewing a bite of hamburger when her sister said that and she spit the half-chewed food across the table. It landed right in the face of a big boned girl with flat, dark hair and wide set green eyes. She immediately grabbed her napkin and was reaching across to help her hapless victim, when the girl began to shout.

"Why, you idiotic cow," screamed Millicent Bullstrode as she jumped to her feet. She swiped the food off her face as she drew her wand and threw a hex at Bailey.

Bailey was quick though and threw up a block that deflected the spell back at her attacker. Millicent's outraged scream quickly turned into a horrified bellow as she began to blow up and moo like a cow.

"Nice block," complimented Draco as he leaned in close and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Back off, Lizard Breath, or your next," hissed Bailey as she noticed several of the professors from the main table rushing toward them.

"What happened?" demanded Professor McGonagall as she skidded to a stop beside the bawling Millicent.

"She was going to hex me and I deflected it," defended Bailey as her uncle wrapped his hand around her upper arm and jerked her up.

Snape looked down at Malfoy, who nodded in confirmation. "Well, then it was a simple matter of self defense."

Millicent's face turned red as she mooed more loudly and shook her head.

"Oh for heaven's sake," sighed McGonagall. "Reversium!"

Millicent Bullstrode quickly returned to her normal size and her bawling protests turned to shouts of rage. "That cow spat food all over me! She deserves a week's detention for such an insult."

"Miss Bullstrode, that will be enough," scolded Professor McGonagall. "Now, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what happened. Miss Snape?"

Bailey hung her head. "I'm sorry professor," and she turned her pale blue eyes up to the tall witch who stood across the table. "I was laughing at something my sister said and unintentionally spit my food at Miss Bullstrode. I was offering to help her when she raised her wand at me."

"See, it was all a simple misunderstanding," agreed Snape. "You girls must be weary after your trip. Draco, why don't you go ahead and escort them to the dormitory?"

"It would be my pleasure, Professor." Draco rose and offered his elbows to the twins.

Lake rose to stand beside her sister. They both wished Professor McGonagall a good evening and took their leave of their uncle. They brushed past Draco and headed for the large wooden doors.

Millicent had dropped back onto the bench and crossing her arms on her chest, she glared after the newcomers. "This isn't over by a long shot," she muttered as she allowed the girls about her to offer comfort.

Once in the outer hall, they followed Draco as he led them to the Slytherin dormitory. He stopped in front of an ancient suit of armor and called out, "Purple Pimple Pox!" The armor walked out of its alcove and stepped aside to allow the students to pass. Draco grinned as he ushered the girls into the Slytherin's common room. "Remember that password so that you can get into the dorm. Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable and I'll get us a little treat."

The girls looked at each other then settled down on the smaller of the two leather couches. Draco quickly returned with a tray of sweets and confections and three golden goblets full of pumpkin juice. He placed the tray on the coffee table and turned to offer each girl a cup. He took up the third then held the tray out to them. "Help yourselves girls. These are just a few of the perks of being the son of Lucius Malfoy. Stick with me and you'll have treats like this all the time."

Both girls waved away the tray as they sipped at their juice.

"Maybe later then," said Draco as he settled himself snuggly between them on the couch. He leaned forward and placed the tray on the table. With a self-satisfied smile, he glanced from one sister to the other. "So, you two are from the states? My mother said that we might visit the states after I graduate. I think it would be interesting. Maybe you could come with us and show us around?" Draco feigned a yawn and stretched his arms over his head. As nonchalantly as he could manage, he settled his arms across the back of the couch. Slowly, he slid themdown the sleek leather till his hands rested on their shoulders.

The girls had been trying to ignore his less than subtle advances, but this was the last straw. As one, they pushed up off the couch. Lake looked ready to curse him, so Bailey spoke up. "Please, could you direct us to our room? It's been a long journey and we'd like to get some rest so we're fresh for our classes tomorrow."

Draco seemed undaunted as he smiled back up at them, "Of course, how inconsiderate of me. You take that hall there, go up the steps and turn to the left. You should find a marker beside the door to indicate which room is yours. If you need anything, anything at all, you come see me. I have many connections," he gave them a wink as he raised his goblet to toast them before downing its contents.

They followed his instructions and found the door marked with their names. They were relieved to find that they had been assigned a room of their own. Once within its confines, Lake finally let loose her agitation. "Did you see that? How presumptuous, the pig, thinking that he could tempt us with a few sweets and a big name. Who the hell is Lucius Malfoy anyway?"

"The man who spawned a pig," suggested Bailey with a giggle.

"We'd better get some rest," suggested Lake as she fell onto her bed.

"Tomorrow is another day," said Bailey through a yawn.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins met with their uncle after breakfast. They were slightly annoyed to find Draco shadowing the professor as he handed them their schedules. "Commensurate with your age, we are placing you with the rest of the sixth years. I've assigned you the same high level class load as Mr. Malfoy, who has graciously offered to escort you around till you are familiar with things." He gave the girls a chance to look over their schedules then asked, "Any questions?"

"Just this first class today sir," and Bailey pointed to Thursday, 9:00 am.

"Yes, I know, but it's required for all sixth years. Now hurry so you're not late."

Draco waited till they were out of earshot of the professor before he made any comments. "You girls do know what Apperating is, right?"

"Of course we know what apperating is," answered Lake as she rolled her eyes. "It's just that…"

"You're afraid to try it right? Well, you shouldn't worry. I'm sure you can't do any worse than that knit, Patty Patil. She actually accomplished to apperate one leg last week. You should have seen the look on her face," and Draco laughed boisterously.

The girls raised their eyebrows as they stared at him. They could imagine the horrified look on someone's face and didn't find anything funny about it. Lake actually smacked his shoulder as she declared, "That's not funny! She must have been terrified. And just how much have you accomplished?"

Draco sobered slightly under Lake's scolding. He looked into her eyes, "You know your eyes turn a lovely shade of violet when you're angry."

"Why, you pig," and Lake looked as if she were reaching for her wand.

"Miss Snape!" The sharp reprimand was issued from down the hall.

Lake halted and looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"Hurry up all three of you. We're ready to begin class." As the students hurried into the class, the professor sent Draco to sit with the rest of class, while she pulled the twins aside. "Now, since this is your first class, I want you two to sit and listen. Get the idea of what's going on so that you can join us next week."

Lake looked as if she was going to protest, but Bailey nudged her. "Thank you Professor McGonagall, I'm sure we can catch up in no time."

The professor smiled at them and shooed them off to the bleachers. The girls found a spot near the top and settled in. They watched diligently as the professor began the class. They soon found themselves giggling as they watched the other students' efforts. The professor fixed a stern gaze on them more than once and they would immediately straighten and pay attention.

After the third interruption, Professor McGonagall called the whole class to order. "Miss Snape," she clapped her hands to get their attention. "Yes, I mean both of you. Please join me down here. Quickly now and don't waste any more of my time."

The girls exchanged glances. The air around them crackled for a second and then there were two soft pops as they disappeared off the bench. They immediately reappeared on either side of the professor.

"Very good ladies," said the rather startled professor. "That will be ten points from Slytherin and two hours of detention for each of you for disrupting class. You will serve your detention this evening in my office. See me right after dinner so we can proceed. Now, maybe you two would like to help some of the other students in their task. Let's see, how about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" The professor motioned for the two young men to step forward.

Harry was the first to step forward. However, not to be outdone, Draco made a grand show of stepping up and made a fuss over already being associated with the girls.

"Bailey, I would be honored if you would assist me," and Draco extended his hand. "We can work over here."

"Yes, well Mr. Potter, you'll be working with Lake then." Professor McGonagall clapped her hands. "All right students, back to work."

Harry and Lake stepped over to where Bailey was trying to avoid getting to close to Draco as she explained how to apperate.

"Well, Mr. Potter what exactly seems to be the trouble?" Lake's voice was kind as she regarded the other student.

"It's Harry, Miss Snape," he accomplished to blurt out as he shifted uneasily under her dark blue gaze.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Lake," and she extended her hand. "I think my sister and I met some friends of yours. Do you know Fred and George Weasley?"

Harry looked surprised, "Yeah, they're friends of mine. How do you know them?"

"We met them yesterday in Diagon Alley while we were waiting for our uncle. They seemed like very nice fellows. Oh, the professor is looking. So, can I give you a little hint about apperating?"

"Sure, any help would be great."

Lake leaned in close, cupping her hand over Harry's ear. "Quit trying so hard."

Harry turned to her, cocking one eyebrow in a surprised expression. Lake grinned as she bobbed her head. "Until now, you've been taught to concentrate to make your magic work. You've been taught to use your wand to invoke your magic, but you don't need it here. Just relax and imagine where you want to be. See the place then see yourself there. Whenever you're ready, give it a try."

Harry drew in a big breath and released it slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined the other ring he was supposed to apperate into. He saw himself standing in the other ring. He drew in another breath and holding it, thought of himself in the ring. The air over his head began to crackle and Harry quickly lost his concentration.

He released the breath and his shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'm never going to get it."

Lake smiled and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "That was a really good try Harry. You almost had it. You just need to stay focused a little longer. Just remember to relax. You might try going on the inhale of breath instead of the exhale. There's less opportunity to hesitate that way. Oh, look at that! That's what I call poetic justice." She nodded in the direction of her sister, who stood in one of the circles with the top half of Draco Malfoy, while his bottom half remained in the first circle.

Harry thought her comment was odd, but couldn't stop laughing long enough to ask her about it. He quickly sobered though as the professor rushed past to help Malfoy. As she hurried past, she was trying to regain order in the class. "All right students, this isn't the first time we've seen a partial apperation. Our time is about gone anyway, you're all dismissed. Miss Patil, please go fetch Madame Pomfrey. Let her know that we have three to treat."

Bailey joined her sister, who had already gathered her books. They were looking over their schedule, when Harry appeared beside them, a rather agitated girl and a tall red haired boy in tow. His eyes were still alight with amusement. "Lake, I'd like to introduce my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron…"

"Weasley," interrupted Bailey. "There's no mistaking the resemblance. Hi, I'm Bailey."

"Bloody hell, how'd you know that? Resemblance to who?"

"Fred and George, of course," answered Bailey as she summoned her books to her from the upper riser. "They told us to look you up, but we haven't had much chance. So instead, you found us."

"How do they…" Ron looked from Harry to the twins. "How do you know Fred and George?"

"We met them yesterday," answered Lake as she looked over their schedule again. She turned to her sister. "Well, good going with the pig. Now how are we supposed to find our next class?"

"It wasn't my fault," defended Bailey. "I had apperated to the other ring to get away from his inane chatter. How was I supposed to know he'd try and follow me? Besides, with the way he was carrying on, I figured he'd apperated a hundred times already."

Even the ever-skeptical Hermione found herself warming to the twins' casual, easygoing manner. She looked over Lake's shoulder at their schedule. "Oh, you have Advanced History of Magic next. I'm in that course. After that, we break for lunch and then a double class in DADA. It will be nice to have more females in AHM. Until now, there have only been two of us. We better hurry. We don't want to get caught if the staircases aren't cooperating."

"Staircases?" the twins asked as one as they followed Hermione.

"The staircases are continually shifting and if you're not careful, you can end up trapped in a corridor or on a landing with no way to get to where you need to go. Haven't you read your Hogwarts handbook?"

The girls shook their heads. Hermione thought it odd, but didn't have time to dwell on it as they entered the main stairwell. She assessed how the staircases were moving and quickly plotted their course. Lake and Bailey stayed one step behind their guide as the slightly shorter girl made her way up the steps.

"I've never seen anything like that," said Lake as several moments later, they stood in a corridor trying to catch their breaths.

"How did you know which way to go," asked Bailey? "I'd have been lost in two seconds."

Hermione just beamed. "It takes practice, lots and lots of practice."

Half way through the History class, Draco walked in with a note from the infirmary. The professor nodded and waved him to his seat. He looked none the worse for wear, considering he had been in two pieces when they had left him. He settled next to Millicent, but kept casting baleful glances at the twins.

"I wish he would stop that. He's giving me the creeps," whispered Bailey as the three girls leaned over their text books.

Hermione gave a course grunt. "Draco Malfoy is a creep. My best advice to the two of you, stay as far away from him and his lot as you can. They're nothing but bad news.

"So we're discovering," said Lake. "Harry seems okay though."

"Yeah, Harry's great. Ronald too, most times," and Hermione sighed softly.

"I know that sigh," said Lake. "If you ever want to talk, girl to girl, we're here for you."

Hermione gave them a smile, "thanks. I've never had a girlfriend before, but I think the three of us are going to be great friends."

Lake and Bailey nodded in agreement as they returned to their studies.

The rest of the day was a sobering affair for the twins. At the lunch break, they joined Hermione, Harry, Ron and a girl who was unmistakably Ginny Weasley out in the courtyard. They were laughing and enjoying the company of their new friends when Draco decided to join them. Without being invited, he walked up and settled himself beside Bailey.

"What are you doing sitting with this Gryffindor rabble? Come join me and the other Slytherins over there. The air isn't so…. _polluted._"

Bailey glanced to where he was pointing. Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent sat in the shade of a large Poplar tree. "Sorry Draco, but I'm allergic too Poplar trees. Besides, I'd much rather sit here, in the sun."

Undaunted, Draco turned and stretched his legs out. He reclined on the bench, placing his head in Bailey's lap. "You're right, the sun does feel good. Would you mind rubbing my temples? I have a headache after this morning's class. Besides, you owe me that much after distracting me and causing me to do what I did. That's never happened to me, just so you know."

"That's because you've never apperated before," growled Ron, staring at the intruder into their circle.

"Why, I should…" Draco stopped himself just short of cursing Ron. "Shut up and mind your own business you mud-blood loving blood traitor."

Ron raised his wand and Draco rolled off Bailey's lap, his wand at the ready. Hermione jumped up as well and tugged on Ron's arm while Bailey rose to stand between the two young men. She was facing Draco and there was a strange spark in her eyes. Without hesitating, she walked up to Draco, who still had his wand raised and whispered something in his ear. His normally beady eyes went wide and he dropped his wand hand to his side.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" replied Bailey, her eyes narrowing slightly. "It's not like you wouldn't deserve it, you pig."

"This isn't over yet," spat Draco as he leaned around Bailey to glare at Ron. He spun on his heels and marched over to where the other Slytherins sat.

"That was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do," said Lake as she joined the others in releasing a collective sigh. "You should know better than to ever stand between two wands. Dad would have tanned your hide royally for such a stunt. So, what are you holding over old toe-head anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," Bailey said, turning to gather her books. "We should hurry or we're going to be late for Uncle," she stopped and shook her head, "Professor Snape's class."

The others groaned at the reminder that they had to spend the next three hours in Defense Against the Dark Arts, with a teacher that hated them and students that despised them. Grudgingly, they gathered their things and trudged down to the 'Dungeon' as they had aptly named Snape's classroom.

Snape seemed more dower than ever as he stared at the students entering his class. Bailey and Lake sensed that his displeasure centered on them and they tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as they took the empty seats at the back of the room.

"It would seem," and Snape's glare shifted to Ron and then Draco, "that some of us need a reminder of what is considered proper school policy. While others," and his dark eyes fixed on his nieces, "need to be schooled in some rules." He began to walk slowly among the rows of tables. When he reached Bailey and Lake's table, he turned quickly and slammed his hands down on the desk. Leaning forward so that his nose was mere inches from their faces, he looked from one to the other. "Tell me girls, was it proper in your old school to continually disrupt a teacher while she is instructing?"

"No, sir," they answered together.

"Then why did you feel the need to do so here?"

"We were just…"

Snape raised his hand to silence Lake's protest. "You can explain it to me in a two page essay. I'll expect one from each of you on Monday." He turned to the rest of the class. "As for the rest of you, it seems that wands and tempers," he looked at Millicent this time, "have been flaring lately. Miss Bullstrode, what is Hogwart's policy on hexing?"

"It's strictly forbidden, Sir, along with cursing, outside of carefully instructed classes," answered Millicent, a satisfied grin pasted on her face.

Snape just walked past her and her grin faded. She had often thought of herself as one of the professor's favorites, but suddenly she found she had been toppled and she knew who to blame. She turned and cast a scathing glance at the twins.

"Mr. Weasley, please tell us how the school views dueling."

"Me… what? Dueling, right," stammered Ron. "There is to be no unauthorized dueling on or around the Hogwart's premises by any student. Only approved matches, during club practices or events will be tolerated."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger feeding you the answer and ten more for you being too stupid to remember, Mr. Weasley," declared Snape as he reached his desk and turned to face the class. "That will be another ten from Gryffindor for your protest, Miss Granger."

Hermione dropped her hand to her side, knowing from experience that there would be no reasoning with Professor Snape.

"I think, since we all seem to be lacking in our knowledge of school rules and policy, that we will spend the class studying them. I will expect a two thousand word essay from each of you on the importance of maintaining and following these rules, due on Monday." As he finished assigning the work, a fresh copy of the 'A Guide to Hogwarts' appeared in front of each student. "Bailey, Lake, I will see you girls in my office."

With their heads hung between their shoulders, they slowly walked to the front of the room and followed their uncle through the door behind his desk. The door slammed shut behind them and they both flinched at the sound.

Snape gave them no warning as he whirled and started yelling at them. "What is going through those thick little skulls of yours? Not even here one full day and you have been involved in an incident in the dining hall, earned detention and been the center of a near duel. I know that the American schools are lax, but I didn't think they were that bad. What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Bailey was the first to look up, "Sir, you said yourself that last night was just an accident. All I did was deflect her hex. Does Hogwarts have a policy about not defending yourself?"

"Well, of course not," he snapped back. "How did you do that, by the way? When questioned, none of the kids around you heard you cast a spell."

"Sir, mom and dad pulled us out of Salem Prep when they moved to North Dakota. They had been instructing us themselves for nearly two years. They said that we weren't getting the skills we needed from Salem," replied Lake.

"Well, they've certainly done a good job." He turned to Bailey. "So would you care to tell me why you would stand between two raised wands?"

Bailey blinked at her uncle. For a moment, she thought he sounded exactly like her father. She rationalized that it was probably because they were brothers. She shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed silly to me that they would duel over name calling. Uncle, what is a mud-blood loving blood traitor?"

Snape's scowl deepened. "Where did you hear that?"

"Draco called Ron that just before Ron raised his wand."

"Here, that's a very nasty insult." Snape pressed his fingers to his temples. He seemed to regain some of his calm, quiet composure. "Mud-blood is a derogatory term for a witch or wizard born to non-magical parents, or muggles. A blood traitor is a pureblood who refused to join He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Oh, well that's about as clear as a windy day in Oklahoma during the dead of summer," groused Lake.

"What?" Snape shot back, noting her sarcastic tone.

"Sorry uncle, what I meant to say is that we don't understand. Who is this must-not-be-named person?"

Snape's snort was caustic, "I'll explain when you're older. Now, I believe you two have some work to do. I'll expect those essays as you come through the door Monday. I'll not have my nieces disgracing me and turning into slackers." With a dismissive wave, he sent them back into the classroom.

"They're going to need to know, Severus."

Snape closed his eyes and continued to rub his temples. "I know, but why me?"

"Because, Derrick and Sina named you as their secret keeper," answered the image in the picture. "You stood with them the day the girls were named and swore a vow to protect them with your life. They trust and believe in you, Severus. Besides, you're the only family they have."

Snape shook his head as he looked up at the picture. "You and I both know that that isn't true."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "What?" yelled Snape.

"Sir, class time is over, may we be excused?"

"Yes, tell them all they may go," he hollered through the door as he slumped into his chair. He listened to the racket in the classroom as books slammed shut, chairs scooted about and the students began to chatter as they left. When all was quiet, he looked up at the picture. "So, what do we do with them now? They're skills are obviously beyond what they will learn here."

"I'll discuss this with Minerva. Maybe she will have an equitable solution. I'll see you at dinner," and Dumbledor's image faded from the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, the girls swallowed a bit of their pride and asked Draco to show them to Professor McGonagall's office. He refused to do so until they agreed to each take his elbow and be led out of the dining hall properly. Rolling their eyes and sighing heavily, they nodded and he offered out his arms.

Thankfully, the professor was waiting in her doorway as the three arrived and the girls were able to forgo the second stipulation of giving him a kiss for his kindness.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for seeing these young ladies to my office. Now, off with you. There's no need for you to dawdle about. I'm sure they can find their way back to the dormitory and I'm sure there are studies you should be concentrating on." She waved the girls into the room and shut the door behind them. "Well, since I understand that Professor Snape has already covered the issue of disrupting a class, I guess I don't need to assign an essay on that. So, I hope you girls are skilled at transfiguration? My first years made a mess of things today and I now have a whole cabinet full of squeaking, furry teacups."

The girls smiled brightly as they remembered their first classes in transfiguration and the innumerable squeaking teacups they had created. Many of which had been pranks that they had played on fellow students as they were drinking.

"I'll take that as a yes," McGonagall said as she pursed her lips in an attempt not to join in the girls' merriment.

Sobering slightly, Lake went to fetch a cage while Bailey got the first furry teacup out of the cupboard. "Leviosa," she said and using her wand, made the cup bob and dip along through the air and into the cage.

Lake then tapped the cup and it returned to a furry brown door mouse, which quickly scampered to the farthest end of the cage and burrowed into the shavings. "Aww, guess the poor little guy didn't like being a tea cup."

"Would you?" asked Bailey as she delivered the second cup into the cage.

"Ladies, in silence please. I'll remind you only once what you are serving detention for." McGonagall stared at them over the wired rim of her glasses.

"Sorry, ma'am," they said together as they continued their work. Within the half hour all the cups had been re-transfigured and the cage of mice placed gently on a shelf among the menagerie of animals in the professor's collection.

"Done so soon?" inquired McGonagall as the girls stood in front of her desk. "Well, I suppose you could organize these files, alphabetically by last name please. Oh and girls, leave your wands on my desk please. That should take you the rest of the session."

The girls each picked up a heavy box and carried them to a long desk. They opened the boxes and concentrated on the contents for a moment or so. Soon, the folders started levitating out in neat stacks. When the boxes were empty, the files started moving back into the box, shifting and rearranging themselves as they settled in alphabetical order.

"Amazing," said the professor as she stepped up behind the girls, "To have such control at such a young age. You certainly are your mother's daughters. Your father's as well, I suppose."

"You knew our mom and dad?" Lake turned to look expectantly at the professor.

"Of course, they were students here at Hogwarts. Didn't they tell you that?"

"Yes, but that's about all they told us." Bailey turned and sat down heavily in a chair. "They never spoke much of their past. They always said it was too complicated and riddled with grief. There was always a tear in mom's eye when it came up and dad would quickly change the subject. Can you tell us about them professor? Anything at all would help. How were they in school? Dad always laughed when he got reports from the headmistress at Salem that we had acted up again. He'd say we reminded him of himself when he was in school."

Professor McGonagall's usually dower expression softened. "Yes, I see a lot of your father in you, your mother as well. They were both excellent students and Sina was quite the cleaver witch. Derrick, well he was very skilled, but tended to become board with his studies. If he hadn't been two years older than the others, he would have probably fallen right in with the gruesome foursome. As it was, he had his own band of merry miscreants who caused quite a heap of trouble in their day. Sina tended to be a loaner. That was until she became friends with Lily Evans. They were both third years as I recall and had to share a desk during my class. Lily's easygoing manner seemed to reach something in Sina and they quickly grew close. It was a real tragedy, what happened after they graduated. I'm truly sorry that they are gone." The professor reached out and squeezed both the girls' hands as she summoned a silk handkerchief to dab her eyes.

Lake nodded her acceptance of the professor's comfort while Bailey turned her head away. She swallowed hard before she turned to face the professor. Her voice was soft, even if her words weren't. "I suppose you're going to tell us we're too young to know as well?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't. That's up to your uncle. I'm sure he'll tell you when he feels the time is right." Suddenly, the large clock on the wall started to chime. "Oh my, it's nine o'clock already? Well, I think you girls have served your time, off to bed so you can be fresh for tomorrow."

The girls were quite solemn as they rose. Together they apologized to the professor and promised not to be a nuisance in her class. They thanked her for the small glimpse into their parents' lives at Hogwarts then headed for their room.

They were less than in the mood for Draco's shenanigans as they entered the Slytherin common room. Bailey rolled her eyes when she saw him waiting for them and Lake shot him a hard stare. Her fists tightened as she confronted him, "You didn't have to wait up for us. We were perfectly capable of getting back here."

"I just wanted to make sure that you made it back safely," replied Draco as he flashed them a brilliant smile. He walked over to them and turned his cheek to face them. "Besides, you each still owe me a kiss."

"You know, in America, there's a slang term for a kiss," said Bailey.

"Oh, and what's that?" inquired Draco, falling right into her trap.

"A smack," answered Lake as she drew her hand back and laid it across his cheek, leaving her handprint in the wake of a loud crack.

"Why, you ungrateful little bitch," he hissed as his hand went up to stroke his stinging cheek.

"We also take exception to being called a bitch," said Bailey in defense of her sister and before Draco could blink another smack was delivered to his other cheek.

"Why, I ought to…" and Draco reached for his wand, but found two already hovering in his face.

"You ought to what, Mr. Malfoy? Put more admirus instantalus in our pumpkin juice? Or maybe try to hypnotize us into liking you? Or possibly, be stupid enough to try and grab my robe tails again when I apparate?" Bailey's mouth cracked in a wicked smile.

Lake shook her head as she grinned as well. "Did you honestly think that would work? Now, I don't know what angle you're trying to work here, but I suggest you end it now before you find yourself in a situation you can't get out of."

The girls lowered their wands and stepped around Draco and headed for their bedchambers. Once safely inside, they both sighed and fell into their beds. They rolled to face each other and Lake was the first to speak.

"Is that what you were holding over him at lunch? He tried to hypnotize you?"

Bailey's smile grew, "Yeah, the big idiot, and he was doing a piss poor job of it. I finally got tired of it and apparated to the other ring. I'm not sure what he was thinking when he grabbed my robe."

"Who knows? 'Tis not our lot to ponder the thought processes of an idiotic mind, but to rise above the idiocy and reach for something much more clandestine.'"

"Thank you, Mrs. Niche," said Bailey as she wiggled under her blanket.

"That was Bastine," corrected Lake as she slipped under her blankets as well. She snapped her fingers and the candle snuffed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Their second day at Hogwarts proved to be much calmer and more interesting. Transfiguration had been a breeze; accept for having to endure the glares of Millicent Bullstrode and her cronies. They did well at keeping their tempers down and ignoring her for the most part. They stayed quiet and earned an approving nod from Professor McGonagall for their work in class. Herbology proved challenging till they started to associate the British names for familiar plants and weeds. Their afternoon was then split between Advanced Potions and A Study of Magical Beasts. Potions gave them a bit of trouble, especially since they were still trying to learn all the terms, but they thoroughly enjoyed the large professor, Hagrid, who taught about Magical Beasts. They ignored Draco's grousing and warnings that the beasts were dangerous and jumped right in when Hagrid brought out some Bulgarian Blow Weevils. The soft furry little critters were about the size of Hagrid's large fist and made a funny, giggle-like sound when you petted them.

Having seen how the twins were enjoying them, Draco decided to try his hand and they found out what the 'blow' was for in their names. The weevils, when they felt threatened, blew out an extremely noxious gas that had the rest of the class running for cover. Placing a clothespin on his nose, Hagrid walked over and took the beast from Draco and sent him to see if Madame Pomfrey could do anything about the stench. Class was dismissed and most of the students raced off to enjoy the free time before dinner. The twins hung around to help get the critters back in their crates.

"Tha's right kind a ya girls to stick about, but I can handle these lil bugars on me own. Go an get some fresh air." He hadn't noticed that the girls were wearing rebreathers. "Well now, aint that right clever of ya." Bailey held up her wand and motioned for him to remove the clothespin. Hagrid waved his large paw of a hand. "Naw, tis okay, smells not dat bad."

The girls exchanged quizzical looks, but shrugged their shoulders. They finished getting the weevils back in their crates, taking the time to pet and tickle each one as they got them settled.

"Well, we'd best hurry or we'll miss dinner. Thank ya girls for stickin about back der. You sure have a good hand for handelin creatures. Dem weevils sure liked ya."

"They are really cute and cuddly and like you said, as long as you handle them carefully, they're as gentle as lambs."

"Dat dey are! So, you girls must be plumb excited about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Lake.

"Why the first Quidditch game of the season. Hufflepuff's favored to win over Gryffindor, but I thin Harry can do it, even wid a green team."

"What's Quidditch?" inquired Bailey.

"Whas Quidditch?" Hagrid looked very surprised at the question. "Why, jus the best wizarding game ever played. Ya see, der's seven members on a team an it's played wid three kinds a balls and each team has three goal posts. Da beaters go affer da bludgers, while da chasers try to score wid da quaffle. Da keeper guards da goals an da seeker, well seeks da snitch."

"The beaters do what to the chasers?"

"Who bludgeons whom with a waffle?"

"Waffles? Who said anything about waffles?" Hagrid let out a hearty laugh. "Best ya come out to the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow and see fer your self. Well, ya girls best be hurrying along. You'll wanna get cleaned up a'fore dinner."

"That was a very interesting class Hagrid. We look forward to learning more." The girls bobbed their heads in thanks and raced each other the rest of the way to the castle.

The next morning the great hall was abuzz with excitement as the students filed in for breakfast. Lake and Bailey tried to find a quiet place to sit along their table, but soon found themselves surrounded by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and her friend, Pansy Parkinson. Draco dropped to the seat beside Bailey and reached across her plate to snag an apple from the bowl.

"So, just to show that there are no hard feelings for the other night, I'd like you two to join us at the game. We've got great seats already reserved and you'll be able to see the whole match. It will be great to watch Potter get beaten, especially with that miserable team he's put together. With Weasley for a Keeper, the Hufflepuffs will murder them."

"I don't know," said Bailey hesitantly, "we should probably stay in and get busy on our reports. Don't want to leave them till the last minute."

"Everyone will be down watching the game. You really don't want to miss it," said Draco in a pleading voice.

"Fine, if it will shut you up," said Lake with a huff. "Now, can we eat our breakfast in peace?"

Draco smiled triumphantly as he waved the others toward their usual spot at the table. "I'll see you two in a bit."

No sooner had he left than a flurry of owls came swooping into the hall. Some carried parcels in their claws or beaks, while others had pieces of parchment tied to their legs. They watched as the students whooped and hollered as they caught packages dropped practically on their heads or pulled letters from home off the delivery owl's leg. As soon as the owls had delivered their packages and posts, they quickly swept back out of the hall and a semblance of order was restored. Most of the students started moving out of the hall, taking their posts and other treasures out onto the commons where they could enjoy the morning sun as they read through greetings from home and shared treats sent by loving parents.

Lake and Bailey were just finishing their meal when a tottering old barn owl flew in from the rafters. It glided on unsteady wings as it headed for the girls. Bailey squeaked as it flopped, rather than landed on the table in front of them, sending the bowl of fruit clambering to the ground. Lake reached out to gently right the poor beast. It held out its leg and squawked in agitation. She pulled the piece of parchment off its leg then picked it up and settled it on its feet. Bailey helped steady it as she held out a piece of bacon in payment for the owl's services. The bird picked it gently from her hand and tossing its head up, swallowed the slice in one gulp.

Lake had unfolded the parchment and was reading it over.

"So?" queried Bailey as she offered another strip to the old owl. "Who would be sending us a letter?"

Lake's grin spread from ear to ear. "You'll never guess."

"Come on, just tell me," pleaded Bailey.

"Your friend, George" said Lake teasingly.

"George? No way, let me see that." Bailey reached for the letter, but Lake held it where she couldn't get it.

"Yep, he says that he never wants to see you again. He and Fred both say that the other day was the worst time they had ever had being out with a couple of girls."

Bailey could tell by the glint in her sister's dark blue eyes that she was lying. "They did not, you fibber. Now let me read it."

"You're no fun," pouted Lake as she passed the note to Bailey.

Bailey waved her sister off as she began to read.

_Dear Bailey and Lake,_

_We wanted to let you know how much we enjoyed your visit to Diagon Alley. Though it was brief, we had fun. We've discussed the idea and would love to add your 'Loves me nots' to our collection as well as 'Deathmints'. We can see them both being big sellers. We will of course give you full credit for design and ample compensation for your contributions._

_Next Saturday is the last one in October. Traditionally, the students go down to Hogsmeade for the day. We will meet you outside of Honeyduke's and go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We'll discuss terms then. _

_Looking forward to next week,_

_Fred and George_

"Oh, I can't believe we are going to get to see them again so soon," sighed Bailey as she clutched the paper to her chest. "What's Hogsmeade?"

"Someplace you won't be going."

The girls turned to look up into the sallow face of their uncle. "Uncle Severus, we're sorry, we didn't see you come up."

"I'll take that, if you don't mind?" He held out his hand and waited for Bailey to place the parchment in it. "Who sent you a message?"

"Fred and George Weasley, sir," answered Lake. "We had discussed some ideas for their shop and they wanted to meet with us next week to go over them."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from them?" Even though his tone was even, they both noted the flash of anger in his dark eyes.

Bailey started to protest, but Lake nudged her in the shin. "We won't do anything to disgrace or upset you uncle."

Severus Snape's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had dealt with students for far too many years to accept this as their final word on things. "So, were you two planning to go watch the game?"

The girls shared a sigh. "Yes, Draco is saving us seats. But if you would rather, we could sit with you uncle. I'm sure Draco would understand."

"Yes, well maybe that would be more prudent," and Snape nodded. "Meet me in the entryway in five minutes. Make sure you have your cloaks and scarves. It can get a bit blustery out on the Pitch."

"Yes Uncle Severus, we'll hurry and get our things." The girls pushed up from the bench and Bailey even placed a kiss on her uncle's cheek before dashing off.

Snape was wiping at the wet spot on his cheek when Minerva McGonagall stepped up beside him. "Welcome to the joys of parenthood, Professor Snape. And like it or not, that's what you've become."

"Please, don't remind me," said Snape as he glared at his peer. "So, as a parent, as you so aptly put it, how am I to handle this?" He handed McGonagall the confiscated piece of parchment.

Minerva tried not to laugh as she read what she perceived as an innocent note. "They're teenagers, Severus. At this point, the more you try to hold them back, the more they'll find ways to break free."

"They may be teenagers, but they're under my protection. I don't think they realize just how much danger they are in. Cavorting about in Hogsmeade is too dangerous, especially with the Weasel twins." Snape snatched the paper back.

Minerva placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "You should tell them, Severus. They are asking questions. They deserve to hear it from you, rather than stumbling across the information. Dumbledore and I will be there to help if you'd like."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll handle it when I'm ready." Their conversation was interrupted by a very distinct set of screams. Severus rushed out of the hall and was nearly bowled over by Lake and Bailey as they ran headlong down the hall. Following behind them was the grey, blobish form of Peeves, singing merrily:

_ Riddles, Riddles everywhere_

_ I know who you are, do you?_

_ Once there was one, now there are two._

_ So what are we to do? _

_ Riddles, Riddles everywhere,_

_ Questions all the same,_

_ Why do Death Eaters hunt us?_

_ Who's He-who-must-not-be-named?_

"Enough Peeves," shouted Snape as he leveled his wand at the poltergeist and fired a warning shot into the air.

The obnoxious ghost seemed to waver for a moment, considering his options. However when Professor McGonagall appeared in the hall as well, he quickly disappeared through the wall.

"What… was… that?" stammered Lake as she clung to her uncle. Bailey wasn't even able to talk as she shivered and clung to Snape's arm.

"That was just Peeves, one of the many ghosts that haunt the school. He's rather annoying and obnoxious, but generally harmless," answered Snape as he resisted the urge to push the girls off of him. "If you have your things, we'll head out to the Pitch." He placed his hands in the small of the girls' backs and nudged them toward the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the look that Professor McGonagall cast at him and he leaned back to whisper to her. "I know, I know. This evening after dinner, I will sit down with them."

As they took their seats with their uncle, the girls caught Draco's questioning stare. They shrugged and pointed to their uncle, indicating that they had to sit with him. They were surprised to see the teams enter the arena riding on broomsticks. Each team flew past the Professors' box and saluted before they proceeded to the center to line off for the beginning of the game. The twins were amazed and astounded by the agility and ability of the teams as the game began and the players rocketed off in every direction.

"How do they stay on the brooms?" Bailey asked.

"And how do they make them fly?" added Lake.

Snape glanced at them, the annoyance plain on his face. "You mean the two of you have never ridden on brooms before?" The girls shook their heads. "Well, we'll have Madame Hooch remedy that. Now, be quiet and watch the match."

The girls nodded and tried to follow all the activity out on the field. There were people flying everywhere it seemed. Slowly though, they began to get the gist of the game. There were three people on each team who jockeyed to try and get the large, stationary ball through one of the opponent's hoops. While two people from each team used bats to smack two wild balls about and distract and dissuade the other team. One person guarded each set of hoops. The ones they had trouble figuring out though were the one person from each team who seemed totally oblivious to what else went on with their team. They seemed to fly off at odd moments, chasing the wind as it were. They puzzled over it for some time, till Bailey spotted the small, golden ball that darted about on delicate, feathery wings. She got Lake's attention and pointed it out to her. They spent the rest of the match watching the ball dart about, just avoiding being caught several times by the Hufflepuff Seeker. Finally, with the score quite close, they saw Harry go into a deep dive on his broomstick and snatch the odd little ball out of the air. A loud cheer went up from the Gryffindor section as the announcer gave the final score. The twins started to cheer, till they saw the glaring scowl on their uncle's face and stopped.

"Cheering for Gryffindor is a bad thing, huh?" asked Bailey as she laid her hands in her lap.

Snape just nodded as he rose and motioned for them to join him. They followed him out of the arena and back up to the school. Snape gave them a wistful look; as if there was something he wanted to say but instead sent them off to their dorm to work on their homework.

As they were walking toward their dorm, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by Gryffindors. Harry and his team were at the center as the students cheered for the winners. Lake and Bailey caught Harry's eye and waved. He waded through the crowd, pushing several first and second years gently out of his way to reach them.

He was beaming as he made it to them. "So, what did you think?"

"That was amazing Harry," praised Lake, "How did you learn to fly like that?"

It was hard to tell if Harry was blushing, or if his cheeks were just ruddy from all the excitement. Before he could answer though, Ron had made his way through the crowd to join them. He clapped his friend on the back. "Harry's been flying for Gryffindor since his first year at Hogwarts. With Fred and George as Beaters and Oliver Wood as the Keeper, they were a pretty unstoppable team."

"Don't forget Angelina, Katie and Alicia," said Harry modestly. "We wouldn't have had a team without them."

Bailey seemed to perk up a little at the mention of the Weasley twins. "Fred and George were on the team?"

"Best beaters we ever had," piped up Ron.

"Yeah, somehow I can see them enjoying doing that," commented Lake as she shook her head. "Oh, speaking of them, maybe you could tell us, what is Hogsmeade?"

"That's the little village just outside of Hogwarts. Why?" Hermione had finally made her way through the crowd to join the others.

"Just curious," and Bailey tried to hide her blush. "We got a letter from Fred and George this morning and they invited us to meet them at some place called the Three Broomsticks next Saturday when the students went to Hogsmeade. Not that we'll get to go. Uncle Severus has already nixed it."

"Maybe we can work something out," and there was a very mischievous grin on Harry's face.

"Harry, don't do anything that will get them in trouble," warned Hermione. "You know how Professor Snape can be when he's angry."

"You mean we haven't seen him angry yet?" asked Bailey innocently.

All three of the Gryffindors shook their heads.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Lake. "Are we in for it then!"

"We'd love to stay and talk," said Harry as yet another of his housemates tugged at his arm, "but as you can see, our adoring fans await."

Hermione slugged his shoulder as she waved at the twins. "I'm sorry they're so rude. Maybe we can meet in the library tomorrow and talk. Or out on the commons, if the day is nice."

"We look forward to it. Oh, and congratulations boys on playing a good game," Lake yelled after them as the three were swept away with the crowd. She waited with her sister till the hall was clear before they proceeded down to the Slytherin common room.

They had barely made it through the door, when they were accosted by Draco. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come and sit with us? Who sent you the message this morning?"

"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition," snapped Bailey as she brushed past Draco.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her about to face him. There was fire in his beady eyes. "I asked you a question. Now I expect an answer."

Lake's face was a cold mask of indifference as she stepped between Draco and her sister. "Technically, you asked us three. Firstly, we were talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione. We stopped to congratulate them on a good game. Secondly, our uncle requested that we sit with him. If you have a problem with it, I suggest you take it up with Professor Snape. Thirdly, the message was private, marked for us. It's none of your damn business who it came from."

"Why, you rude little…"

Draco held up his hand to stay Pansy's retort. "You girls should stick with me. I can introduce you to all the right people. Help you make the proper contacts."

Bailey glanced at the group that ringed Draco. "Humph! We've seen your contacts, Draco and aren't impressed. I think we're quite capable of judging who the right people are."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Well, we'll have to see what your uncle thinks of you associating with Potter and his Weasley friends."

Lake just rolled her eyes at Draco's threat. "Thank you, but I think we already know how he feels about it. But please, if it makes you feel any better, tell him. Well, excuse us, but we have a lot of homework to do."

"You do realize," baited Millicent as they walked away, "that the assignment for Professor Snape's class was only for the Gryffindors?"

Lake just waved her hand dismissively as she and her sister proceeded to their room.

Draco pointed to the couch and Millicent settled at one end. Draco stretched out as he laid his head in her lap. "Do you honestly think they will fall for that? They aren't stupid. You have written mine, haven't you?"

"Of course," said Millicent with a sigh as she stroked her fingers through Draco's white-blonde hair. "I wrote yours first. Two neat pages, just like you asked."

Draco gave her a smile. "No mistakes in the spelling and you double checked the punctuation?"

"With the correcto-quill you gave me." Millicent smiled brightly as she had remembered to follow all of Draco's instructions this time.

"Good! Now, what shall we do next week in Hogsmeade?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all those who have been reading and especially those who are taking the time to submit a review. Your thoughts and critique are quite helpful and appreciated. I just wanted to take a moment to explain that some of the characters may seem a little ooc and want to re-iterate that this story is A/U though loosely based on some of HBP. Thanks again and enjoy.

----------

After eating dinner, the twins returned to their room to work on their assignments. Lake took out her book, A History of Hogwarts, while Bailey flopped on her bed with a sheet of parchment. They were beginning to work on their reports for Defense class when a note suddenly appeared on the parchment Bailey was writing on. She flashed a questioning glance at Lake, who just shrugged her shoulders.

Bailey unfolded the note and read aloud, "Girls, you are summoned to the headmaster's office, posthaste. Meet me in the Green Hall, in front of the Griffon statue."

"Man," exclaimed Lake as she swung her legs out of bed and slipped her feet back into her shoes. "This has to be a new record, even for us."

Bailey shook her head as she slipped her shoes on as well. "Two visits to the headmaster's office in less than a week. I know we never accomplished that at Salem Prep."

"Not that we never tried," smiled Lake as they walked out of the dorm and made their way to Dumbledore's office.

They arrived from one end of the hall, just as their uncle approached from the other. "Good, at least you are prompt," said Snape as they faced the statue. Before their uncle could say the password, the statue moved and the stairs began to ascend. Snape waved his nieces in front of him before joining them on the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Snape rapped on the door. The large oak door swung open and he nudged the girls into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore smiled brightly as he waved for the three to enter the room. "Lake, Bailey, I'd like to introduce Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Ministry of Magic."

The girls extended their hands in greeting to the tall, broad shouldered man with the very imposing demeanor. He shook each hand and then nodded to Snape. "So, these are the underage witches who have been wreaking havoc across London? You two have had half the ministry up in arms trying to track you down."

"That was partly my fault sir," Severus spoke up. "I was so… excited… by my nieces' visit that I forgot to contact the ministry concerning their arrival."

"Ah well, no harm done. The important thing is that they are safe." The Minister took a moment to look over each girl thoroughly. "Is it true that they can already apparate?"

Snape nodded, "Another of my oversights. I should have cleared things with the ministry before allowing them to apparate here."

Scrimgeour just waved his hand, "Amazing! And their Transfiguration, Potions and Defense skills, have they been tested? I'm sure they're excellent, since they are Sina's offspring."

Dumbledore stepped up beside the Minister. "Come now Rufus, they've only been here three days. But, so far, all their professors give them high praise."

The minister looked disappointed as he turned to face Dumbledore. "Yes, but of course, forgive me, I got carried away. I'm sure, all things considered, they would do well. Would they," he turned to face the twins, "forgive me, would you consider having your skills tested? We want to make sure that you are in the right classes here at Hogwarts."

The girls glanced from the minister to their uncle. They could see the vein in his neck starting to bulge and knew that he was barely keeping his temper in check. He spoke through his teeth as he answered the minister. "Of course, they will do as the ministry asks."

Dumbledore even seemed surprised by the minister's request. "Is that truly necessary, Rufus? They've only been here a few days. Can't we at least give them a chance to settle in a bit? Both their Potions and Herbology Professors reported that they had troubles identifying some of the simplest herbs and roots."

The minister shot one eyebrow up in question. "I thought you said that they gave them high praise? Which is it, Albus?"

"Well," replied the headmaster, not missing a beat, "it's both. They said they did quite well for their first days in class and were quickly able to relate the British names for things with the American terms they were used to."

"I see, so with a week to become familiar with these terms, they could be ready?"

"Honestly, Rufus," protested Dumbledore.

"We have to know, Albus. When word gets out that they are here, people are going to start talking. They are going to have questions and I need answers. Next Saturday is when the students go down to Hogsmeade, correct?" Dumbledore nodded resignedly. "Then I will be here at ten in the morning with an examiner. I'm sure there is a room suitable for our needs. Now, if you girls will excuse us, there is some other business that we need to discuss."

The girls started to leave, but Bailey suddenly turned and addressed the three men. "Forgive me sirs, but why would people be talking about us? What would make us so noteworthy? What kind of answers do you need?"

"Bailey, you and your sister should go back to your dorm room. I'll come see you when we are finished here." Snape gave them a dismissive wave.

"No," she said defiantly. Lake pulled on her sister's arm, but Bailey tugged it out of her grasp. "I'm not leaving until someone tells us what is going on. We deserve to know."

Snape whirled to face his nieces as he drew himself up threateningly. "I said I will see you when we are finished here."

Bailey glared at her uncle for a moment, not backing down from his intimidation. Lake tugged more urgently on his sister's sleeve. Finally, with her eyes narrowed to hateful slits, Bailey turned toward the door. She yelled over her shoulder as she stormed toward the door. "Don't bother to come see us uncle, I'm sure we're too young to hear whatever you have to say."

"Oh my," exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she was nearly bowled over by the twins' exit. "What was that all about? Why was, uummm…" she had to stop to remember which witch was which, "Bailey crying?"

"Minerva, welcome, I'm glad you could make it. We were just about to discuss the girls as well as other urgent business." Scrimgeour waved the Professor in and motioned for her to take a chair.

"But, shouldn't someone go after them? They both looked pretty upset. And none of you have answered my question. Why?" she asked again as she fixed the three with a stern scowl.

"They'll be fine," answered Severus. "I'll go see to them as soon as we're done here."

McGonagall's frown deepened as she took the seat that the minister had indicated. She stared at Snape as she listened to what the minister had to say.

"Bailey, where are you going? The dorm is this way." Lake tugged on her sister's sleeve as she continued down the main hall instead of turning toward the Slytherin common room.

"I'm not going back there. I need air. I need to get out of here. I need to run." She turned to face her sister. "I need answers!"

Lake nodded as she fell silently into step beside her sister. They were almost to the great oak doors in the entry hall when the troublesome Peeves appeared and started to chant. "Riddle me this, riddle me that…"

That was as far as he got. Lake waved her hand and a huge gust of wind swept through the hall, sending the poltergeist tumbling through the air. The girls made it out the door before he could recover and continue to torment them. They stripped off their robes as they walked down the steps. They barely nodded to each other as they reached the bottom of the steps and they broke into a jog that quickly turned into a run.

They spied the lake and ran down to its edge. They ran for some while along the beach before they finally stopped to catch their breath. They dropped to their knees and panted till their breathing returned to normal. Lake fell onto her back, stretching her arms in the soft sand. Bailey rested back on her haunches, burying her head in her uplifted knees.

"I'm sure, if they wanted us to know, they'd tell us," Lake finally said softly as she rose and brushed off her uniform. She settled beside her sister and placed her arm across Bailey's shoulders.

"It shouldn't be about what they want, but what we need." Bailey raised her tear streaked face to look at her sister. "We need answers. Why are we being hunted by Death Eaters? Why would our parents give their lives to keep us out of their grasp? Who are the Death Eaters exactly and this He-who-must-not-be-named character? Why would people be so concerned that we had returned to Britain and were attending Hogwarts?" She pushed herself up from the sand and turned to face the calm waters and the reflection of the moon in its quiet depth. She spread her arms wide as she screamed at the top of her lungs, **_"WHY?"_**

Dumbledore had only been half listening to Scrimgeour's list of concerns. Idly, he rose and walked to the window. He stared out over the grounds, his eyes traveling to the depthless pool of the lake. He watched the moon's reflection dance on the slight ripples created by the night breeze. He saw the two girls as they raced along the beach till they finally collapsed in the white sand. He watched the one try to comfort the other and the second stand to face the water. Even from this height and distance he felt the anguish in her gesture as she flung her arms toward the skies.

"Yes, I fully agree, Minister," answered Dumbledore as he turned back to Scrimgeour and his two senior professors. "These are very dark times indeed for all concerned. We will take your recommendations under consideration and implement them as we see fit. Now, since you insist, you will be here with your examiner at ten o'clock on Friday morning for your tests. We will make appropriate accommodations."

Scrimgeour glared at the headmaster. "You dare set terms to the ministry, Dumbledore? Won't it be much easier if we do it while most of the students are away from school?"

"More convenient for us, yes, but not for them," and Albus winked at McGonagall. "I believe they have another commitment for Saturday."

Snape, who had been wearing a path on the fine Persian rug, stopped his pacing as he stared lividly from the meddling Minerva to the audacious Dumbledore. "Sir, I must protest. They should not be frolicking about Hogsmeade, especially with… with…"

"We'll discuss this later, Severus." Dumbledore turned to the minister. "If this is all the business that we need to discuss, Rufus, then we will bid you a good night. There is another very, pressing matter that the three of us must attend to."

Snape and McGonagall both shot him a questioning glance and Dumbledore gestured to the window. They looked out across the well manicured lawn to the lake. They watched as two figures walked the beach, one kicking up a stone every so often and the other scooping it up and skipping it across the water's surface. McGonagall rested her hand on Snape's sleeve as she looked up at him. Gently, she spoke, "They must be told - now."

Snape set his mouth in a tight line as he nodded. He heaved a heavy sigh as he pushed himself away from the window. He looked askance of the elderly witch and McGonagall nodded.

"Let me see the minister to the gate and I will join you," said Dumbledore to the two professors as they made to leave his office.

"Join them for what?" asked Scrimgeour as he glared at the headmaster.

"To tell the twins who they truly are."

"You mean they don't know? How could something like that be kept from them?"

"They've been out of the country for most of their lives. Derrick and Sina did well to hide them and keep them so well hidden for so long."

Scrimgeour nodded in agreement as he walked with Dumbledore out to the main gate.

After seeing the minister off, the headmaster made his way back up to the school. His course intercepted with the four returning from the lake. He nodded in greeting as he took in the girls' demeanor. Bailey still looked very agitated and it would seem that her mood was affecting her sister as well. He gestured toward the steps. "Why don't we all go inside where it's warmer? We can talk over some nice cups of hot cocoa."

Without an answer, the girls snagged their robes off the steps and preceded the others back through the large doors. They waited just inside to be escorted to wherever the adults wanted them to go.

It was two very different girls that met Hermione in the library. The sudden storm that had blown out of the west seemed to match the twin's mood. They dropped their books on the table with a loud thud, before slumping into chairs across from their friend.

"Wow, I hate to say it, but you two look like 'ell. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she's got something that can fix you right up."

"Does she have something that can simply wipe us out of existence?" groused Lake.She yelped as Bailey stomped on her toes.

Her outburst earned her a stern look from the librarian.

"Ignore her," said Bailey, but she sounded no less happy to be alive. "It's just the jet lag finally catching up with her." She flipped open the book at the top of her stack. "So, what exactly does Professor Snape expect?"

Hermione glanced up at the sisters. Bailey's tone was almost condescending, where before it had always held a certain reverence when she spoke of her uncle. She shook her head, thinking the girls must just be having a bad day. "He's a sucker for details. The more detail, the better the grade. Also, if he says two pages, that's what he expects. Not a page and a half, not two and a third, but two pages."

"Gottcha," said Bailey as she bent over a half filled page of parchment. "If it's an essay on discipline that he wants, I'll give him one."

Lake nodded, "I'll write the other one. Rules, respect, decency… Like he would know what any of those are?"

Hermione looked from one twin to the other. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept a wink the whole night and their eyes were quite red and puffy as if they had spent the time crying. "Are you sure you are alright? Maybe if we concentrated on something else for a while. History maybe, or Potions," she suggested.

"No," said Lake vehemently. "We're going to write Professor Snape's essays, just as he wants them."

"Okay," said Hermione, meekly as she returned to her own studies. Occasionally though, she glanced up from her books to watch the twins as they bent their heads over their pages. Soon, they had each filled two sheets of parchment in a nice, precise scroll. She watched as they swapped pages and took out two clean sheets of parchment each. They touched the first essays with their wands then touched the blank sheets. Instantly, the essays were being copied. Hermione cleared her throat to get the twins attention. She leaned over the table and said in a harsh whisper, "That's cheating. Professor Snape will know immediately that you copied those from each other."

Lake snorted. "As if we cared about what _Professor Snape_ thought of our work. Besides, they're not copied - verbatim." With the first hint of a smile that Hermione had seen from either of them that day, Lake turned the two papers she was working on so that Hermione could see them. Indeed, the handwriting on the copied page was slightly different and the wording was altered somewhat.

"How? Why? You can't have learned anything from doing your work like this." Hermione snagged the other set of papers from Bailey.

"We don't do it on everything. Just stupid, idiotic, dunderheaded assignments like these. So, care to quiz us on the names of these herbs and roots?" Bailey flipped open her herbology book and started to read over the names and descriptions.

Lake gently pulled the parchments away from Hermione, who was scrutinizing them like an old school marm. "I hope they met with your approval."

"Amazing, they are just different enough to seem as if you wrote them on your own. I bet that saves you a lot of time. You could get twice the work done in half the time. I've never come across a spell like that. Can you show me?"

Bailey looked at Lake, who shrugged her shoulders. She laid the essay on Hogwarts rules in front of Hermione, who dug two sheets of paper out of her bag. "Now, just touch the first sheets with your wand then tap the blank ones and think 'Fere reddo'."

"Think? That's advanced seventh year studies," said Hermione in a high pitched whisper.

The twins looked surprised, but just nodded. "Well, say the spell then. It doesn't really matter, as long as you get it."

Hermione nodded as she tapped the written essay then her blank pages as she whispered, "Fere reddo." Her brown eyes grew wide as she watched words begin to appear on the parchment in her own handwriting. She read through them as they appeared and noted that the sentence structure and wording was exactly what she would use, even though the content was what Lake had originally written. Hermione giggled as she thought of Harry and Ron struggling in the common room to get half a page written. "There are students here that would give their eye teeth for this spell. It's positively wonderful. As a matter of fact, I like this one much better than the one I did Friday night. You two are brilliant."

The girls seemed to finally be starting to relax and they blushed under Hermione's praise.

"Like I said, we don't use it for everything. We actually study too. But for moronic assignments like this, why bother. I'd bet he doesn't even read them anyway. So, how about this herbology?" and Bailey waved the text book at Lake and Hermione.

"All right, all right, I'll quiz you on the terms," said Hermione with mock exasperation and she flashed her friends a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

The Snape twins were excused from their classes the following Friday so that they could meet with Mr. Scrimgeour and an examiner from the Ministry of Magic. Their uncle had offered to be present, but Scrimgeour refused, saying that he feared Snape's presence might distract the girls. In fact, the minister forbade anyone from being present, including Dumbledore.

"This way," he explained, "we will get a true feeling for what they are capable of, without any outside influence. As well, there will be no pressure on them to perform beyond their capabilities or expectations."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm sure that's best. Now, the large room at the top of the south stairs has been set aside for your use. This is the room that is used for teaching apperating. Will that be sufficient for your needs?"

Scrimgeour nodded as he followed the girls up the staircase. "This shouldn't take to long. I'll meet you in your office at the conclusion to give you the results."

Dumbledore stroked his long white beard. "Though I'm sure of them, I look forward to discussing them with you." He gave the girls a reassuring wave as they glanced at him over their shoulders.

Four hours later, Snape paced Dumbledore's office like an expectant father. He paused as McGonagall entered the large room. He looked thoroughly vexed as he stared at his associate, "Any word? Are they finished yet?"

"They should be here momentarily. I've asked Professors Flitwick and Sprout to join us as well. It's only right that the heads of all four houses be present to hear the results. Oh, I hope they did okay." McGonagall settled in one of the high-backed chairs with a heavy sigh. The wringing of her handkerchief was the only outward sign that she was nervous.

Snape had whirled about to retort when the office door opened again. The stout Professor Sprout and the diminutive Flitwick ushered in the Minister and the Examiner.

Dumbledore summoned a large pot of tea and seven cups. He tapped the ornate pot with his wand and watched quietly as it poured them each a steaming cup. Each person summoned their cup as the sugar bowl and creamer bobbed about the group gathered around the headmaster's large desk. When everyone was served, the professors and Dumbledore looked expectantly at the Minister.

Scrimgeour took his time testing the hot beverage and making sure that it had enough sugar. The examiner nudged him in the side and he looked up at those gazing at him. "OH, yes, well, as expected, they performed well. They are certainly talented witches, something I'm sure we can attribute to their parents' teachings."

"Performed well?" sputtered the examiner. The man looked frazzled as he stared in disbelief at the Minister. He turned back to face Dumbledore. "You know me well, Sir. I've been administering these tests for many years and I've never encountered two more talented witches. If it were up to me, I would give them BO on their N.E.W.T.s and send them on their way. I realize that you can not, because of their age, but I tell you, they do not belong here."

The minister glowered at the expressive examiner. "Correct, considering their age, the Ministry agrees that they should stay here. May I however recommend a special instructor to meet with the girls once a week?"

"What for?" demanded Dumbledore and Snape at the same instance.

"Why, to hone the girls skills of course," replied the minister smoothly. "There is so much untapped potential here. Why, they could be as strong as, dare I say, He-who-must-not-be-named."

"And you want to make sure that the ministry has control of such power, am I right?" Dumbledore's voice rose to a gentle roar as he pushed himself up from his chair. "I will not have these girls drug into the war, Minister."

"It's unavoidable! No one can escape it." The Minister sprang to his feet. "Think about it Dumbledore. When the final battle comes, whose side do you want them on?"

"Stop!" bellowed Snape as she stepped between Dumbledore and the Minister. "For now we're in agreement, they should stay here where they can be protected. As their guardian, I have final say on what they are taught. They will remain in the classes they are in now. I will however, take the Ministry's offer under consideration. I do have one favor to ask," and he turned toward the minister, "if they performed adequately enough, may they be granted their apparating licenses? You won't be able to stop them from doing it and this way they won't send the ministry into an uproar when they do. Truly, it is for their safety that I ask. Should they ever be caught in an unsafe situation, they could get away."

The minister smiled obligingly. "But of course, that would be most prudent I think. I'll have them drawn up and send an owl in the morning. Now, if you all will excuse us, we should be going. The Ministry waits for no man," he said gruffly.

The examiner rose as well and bid them all farewell.

The five still gathered in the office remained quiet till the sounds of the Minister and examiner's footfalls faded down the stairwell.

Professor Sprout sat shaking her head and McGonagall continued to wring the dainty lace kerchief. Professor Flitwick hummed and mumbled to himself while Snape took up his pacing of the office.

Dumbledore looked introspectively into his tea for a long moment before he spoke. "For now, Lake and Bailey are to be treated like any other sixth year. I want them to have as normal an existence as we can create for them." Dumbledore walked over and placed his hand on Snape's shoulder. His voice had returned to its normal, even timber. "That includes letting them go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Snape's protest was stilled by the surprisingly strong hand that gripped his shoulder. He bit his tongue as he let his shoulders sag. "Fine, but can you promise them protection?"

"Certainly," answered Dumbledore jovially. "The Order will send several of its members to watch over them. As a matter of fact, I have it on good authority that two of the best and brightest are planning to be there." There was a mischievous glint in the old wizard's eyes as he smiled at Snape.

"You're joking, right?" Snape's usually pinched face looked absolutely dour. "If you think I'm going to trust my nieces into the care of the Weasley twins, you're daft."

"Actually, I was referring to Charlie and Bill. But now that you mention it, I do need to speak to Molly and Arthur."

"You would actually consider admitting those third rate juvenile delinquents into the Order?" Snape looked insulted as well as outraged by the very thought. "You do recall what they did after Gryffindor won the House Cup, don't you?"

Dumbledore stifled a chuckle. "Yes, but that was just a harmless prank. The colors wore off in a few days."

McGonagall cleared her throat. She stood and held up her hand, staying Snape's response. "This is settling nothing. How can we be sure that there will be adequate protection for them? I fear that they are probably desired more than Mr. Potter."

"Can we be sure of anything in this world?" commented Dumbledore cryptically. He hoped his smile was reassuring as he looked up at the others. "I'm sure they will be fine. It's not in Lord Voldemort's nature to make such a bold move in such a crowded place. Let them have a few hours to be girls."

Snape grunted in disgust, but felt that he had no choice but to agree. "I would chaperone, but I'm already committed to tutoring several second years. Would it be possible…?" He hated to ask one of the others to take on a task that was his.

Dumbledore nodded. "Rubeus has already been most kind in offering to escort the girls. I'm confident that they will be well looked after."

Snape glowered at the presumptuous headmaster for a long moment before nodding his assent. Secretly he hoped that the Dark Lord had not yet figured out wherethe girls were and thus had not yet set his eye on Hogwarts.

---------------------

The girls were surprised and grateful when their uncle reluctantly gave them permission to join the others in Hogsmeade. He made them promise to stay close to Hagrid and not to dally to long away from the school. He bit back the command to stay away from the Weasley brothers, knowing that would only spark a rebellion. He hoped that they would get caught up in the town's activities and forget all about their meeting with the 'weasel' twins. They each gave him a hug, which he scowled at, and waved as they joined the large Groundskeeper/Professor in the foyer.

As the long line of students made their way down to the gate, the girls and Hagrid were joined by Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I see the warden let you two out. Wha for, good behavior?" joked Ron as he fell into step beside Lake.

"Yeah, something like that," said Lake jovially. "Actually, I think Professor Dumbledore had something to do with it. I think he's trying to make up for making us put up with that Ministry twit yesterday."

"Yeah, and the examiner too," added Bailey.

"How did that go?" asked Hermione. "I wanted to ask you last night, but youescaped the Hall before I got a chance."

"It went fine," answered Bailey and Lake nodded in agreement.

"They asked us a lot of questions and had us demonstrate our skills. I think we may have scared the examiner a little." Lake giggled and Bailey joined her.

The other three looked perplexed and would have inquired further if it weren't for Ron's sudden shriek of terror. They all looked over to see him standing frozen in place, a large set of hands grasping his shoulders. Attached to the hands was a tall, handsome man in his mid-twenties,his dark red hair pulled back in a ponytail and a few freckles dotting across his nose. The resemblance to Ron was unmistakable.

"I see you still scream like a girl," joked the tall man as he ruffled Ron's hair.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh as he turned to face the man. "Dang it, Charlie, why'd ya have to go and scare me like that? Isn't a simple 'ello' good enough for ya?"

"Not when it comes to you, little brother." The man sized up Ron and nodded approvingly. "Well, I guess its not-so-little-brother any more. Did mom feed you a growth potion over the summer?"

Ron shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Charlie, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Harry and Hermione you've met. This is," and Ron had to stop since the Snape twins were almost identical in every way.

Just then they were joined by Fred and George.

"This is Lake," said Fred as he took her hand and looped it around his elbow.

"And this is Bailey," said George as he did the same.

Bailey rolled her pale blue eyes as she pulled her hand from around Fred's elbow and slapped his shoulder. "I'm Bailey, you dolt."

Lake jerked her hand out of George's grasp and extended it to the second eldest of the Weasley Clan. "Hi, I'm Lake and this is my sister, Bailey. It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie."

Charlie bobbed his head in greeting as he tried to hold back his laughter at his brothers' mix-up. Finally finding his voice, he held out his hand. "The pleasure is all mine ladies. It's nice to see these two get bested at their own game for once."

The girls looked puzzled at first, but soon caught on to what he meant and giggled.

"They're easy to tell apart," said Bailey as she looped her arm around George's. "Fred is a bit taller and George's hair is more blonde."

"Well, they certainly have you two pegged," came a smooth, deep voice from behind Hagrid.

Bailey leaned back to see around the large man and had to blink several times to make sure she was seeing correctly. She tugged at George's sleeve. "Just how many of you are there?"

"Six, at last count," answered Charlie.

"Seven," corrected a small voice. "Why do you always forget me?"

They all turned to where Ginny stood tapping her foot and looking extremely aggravated.

"Who says we were counting _you _out?" Charlie scooped her up in his large arms. He kissed her cheek then passed her off to his brother.

The newcomer kissed her cheek as well and just grinned as she struggled to get free.

"Come on, Bill, let me go. I'm too old for you guys to be cradling me like this. Besides, I'll die if any of my friends see me like this."

"Fine!" He placed another kiss on her cheek and then set her down on her feet.

"That's Bill," said Ginny sourly as she straightened her skirt. "Bill, this is Lake and Bailey Snape. They're studying at Hogwarts this year. They're from America."

Bill and Charlie shared a bemused glance before Charlie spoke up, "Snape, as in Professor Snape?"

"As in Severe Severus, the snapping Snape?" added Bill.

The girls blushed and shifted uneasily as they nodded.

"'Ere now," scolded Hagrid softly. "Der will be no professer bashin terday. Why don' we move along up the de road? We're blockin up traffic somethin fierce." With his large arms, he herded the lot up the street to where the Three Broomsticks stood. "I's think certain parties had an appointment 'ere terday?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny took their leave of the rest of the group, stating they had other things they wanted to do or people they were supposed to meet. Hagrid ducked inside the tavern and made himself comfortable at the bar, while Bill and Charlie took a table near the back of the room. Fred and George ushered the girls to a larger table near the window and got them settled before going and ordering four bottles of pumpkin juice from the proprietress.

"Sorry if my brothers made you a bit uncomfortable," blurted Fred as he leaned over and sipped from his bottle. "None of us held much favor with the professor. We think it's mostly because we're Gryffindors and it's not just a family thing."

"It's okay," said Lake as she tipped her bottle to her lips. "We've seen how he acts when teaching. I can't imagine it was easy for anyone, unless you're in Slytherin." She shook her head. "So, you guys really want to use our ideas in your shop?"

George beamed. "Yeah, we think the daisies will be a huge seller around Valentines Day. How exactly does that work?"

Lake chuckled, "It's easy. You just enchant the flower so that it always has an odd number of petals on it. If the user tries to cheat and change the last one then the daisy grows two more leaves. If you try to pull two at a time, the flower shakes off the remaining petals and chants, 'Loves you not, loves you not.'"

"I can see that vexing more than a few girls up there at Hogwarts," sputtered Fred through his laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

The four spent several hours chatting under the watchful eye of Charlie, Bill and Hagrid. More than once Charlie nudged Bill and commented on how nice the four looked together or how they should be taking pictures so they could blackmail their brothers later.

"Mom would sure be happy too see them. You know she worries about those two," whispered Bill. He watched as George and Bailey clasped hands under the table.

The silence of the afternoon was suddenly shattered as chaos broke out in the main street of Hogsmeade. Charlie and Bill hurtled a table as they rushed to the window by where the four sat.

"Get down," hissed Charlie as he peaked out of the corner of the window.

Bill had moved to the door and was sliding it open just a crack to peer out, while Hagrid had moved to the rear entrance to block anyone from coming in that way. Lake and Bailey huddled close together, while Fred and George joined their brothers.

"What's going on?" Fred asked Charlie.

"Can you see anything?" George inquired as he tried to look over Bill's shoulder.

"Not sure," answered Bill as he pushed the door closed. "There are kids running and screaming in all directions. The source seems to be a little ways up the street." He looked at Charlie, who nodded.

"We don't want to get trapped in here. We'd better get those two back up to the school."

Hagrid waved to them as he opened up the back door. "Dis way, come on now."

Fred and George grabbed the girls' hands and pulled them toward the back entrance. The group dashed out into the alley and Charlie took the lead, his wand drawn. They weaved through the alleys, ducking behind buildings and stopping at corners to make sure that the coast was clear. At one intersection they were joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were being hurried along by a man in a shabby overcoat and a young woman.

"What happened?" yelled Charlie as the group stopped behind a building to let some of the crowd pass by.

The man in the shabby overcoat pointed toward the sky behind them as he leaned against the building trying to catch his breath. All eyes turned to see what he was indicating. Hanging in the air over the rooftops was a large black cloud in the shape of a serpent.

"Death Eaters," whispered Bailey.

"Not quite, dear girl, but a very clever approximation. In fact, if I didn't know any better…" and the man turned to glare at Fred and George.

"It wasn't us," said George innocently, "honestly, Lupin."

Fred added, "We've pulled some dozers, but that's not funny."

"Well, the excitement is over and there was no harm done. Why don't we get these kids back up to the school then we can see to this mess," suggested the man in the shabby overcoat.

"Why don't you and Tonks herd them up to the school? Bill and I want to get a closer look at that thing. We'll let you know if we find anything." Before Lupin could respond, Bill and Charlie dashed off back down the alley.

Fred and George made to follow, but found the girls still had a tight grip on their hands. Fred just shrugged at his twin as he made the most of pulling Lake closer as he guided her toward the gates of the school.

Bailey seemed torn between seeking the safety of the school and following the older Weasleys on their quest to investigate the mark in the sky.

"Hey," George said as he gently tugged at her hand, "we're all going this way. I'm sure Dumbledore will extend his hospitality to a couple of wayward ex-students. Why don't we head up to the school and get a nice hot cup of cocoa?"

"The man in the shabby coat is wrong. That was sent up by a Death Eater. They know we are here. Lake and I can't stay, it's too dangerous." Bailey's eyes were glazed over as she stared at the ugly mark in the sky. "They will come for us, just like they did before."

"Okay, this is a little weird, even for me." George tried to free his hand from her grasp, but her hold had suddenly become as strong as steel. Bailey began to tremble and he placed his arm about her shoulders. "Who's after you?"

Bailey didn't answer and George gave her a light shake. When she still failed to respond, he bent down to look into her eyes. Though they were open, they seemed vacant. He waved his hand in front of her face then snapped his fingers right at the tip of her nose. The action didn't even elicit a blink. With a worried frown creasing his brow, he gave her hand another tug. She stumbled slightly and her still trembling form slumped against his side. George looked around for help and finding none, scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the school.

------------------

Snape had finished his tutoring early and now paced the short length of his office. Five… Six… Seven… Turn. He didn't have to count off the paces of the familiar trek, but found something comforting in the monotony of doing it. His nieces had been down in Hogsmeade for three hours and that was two hours and fifty-nine minutes longer than he felt was necessary. He slumped into his office chair and stared at the empty portrait on the wall. Damn Dumbledore for convincing him that it was a good idea to let them act 'normal.' Damn Sina and Derrick for getting themselves killed and strapping him with the brats to start with. Damn them further for insisting that he be their secret keeper and for asking him to take a Vow that he would protect and care for the girls if anything ever happened to them. Damn…. His thoughts were interrupted by a pop as Doby, the house elf, appeared in his office.

"What do you want?" snarled Snape.

"The kids sir," stammered Doby, "they are returning from the town. They're making an awful racquet, running and screaming."

"They're always making an awful racquet, why would today be any different?" Severus looked down his nose at the loathsome beast.

"The nasty cloud has them scarred," replied Doby.

The elf gave a squeak and disappeared as the professor hurled himself out of his chair and through the door. For the first time, he cursed having an office and classrooms in the castle's dungeon. He hurried up several flights of steps and nearly bowled Professor McGonagall over in his haste to reach the front doors.

"What is all the ruckus?" asked Minerva as she clung to Severus' sleeve to balance herself. "What has happened and why are all these children running about so?"

"Don't know," heaved Snape between breaths, "but I'm going to find out."

He pushed through the throng of terrified students as he made his way to the door. Wading through the mass of bodies, he finally made it out the door and down the steps. He walked briskly along the edge of the crowd of worried children, scanning them for any sign of Lake or Bailey. He was almost to the gates, when he ran into Hagrid's huge form.

" 'Scuse me perfessor, didn't see ya come up. You're looking for dem girls? They're righ' behine me." Hagrid stepped past Snape and hurried along the crowd, trying to calm the students' fears.

Severus spied Remus Lupin next. He charged toward the ex-Defense teacher and grabbed him by the lapels of his shabby coat.

"Where are they Remus?" Snape spat out. "I swear, if anything has happened to them…"

Before he could finish, Lake was rushing toward him and slinging her arms about his neck.

"Uncle Snape, it was awful," she wailed as she buried her head in his shoulder. "The Dark Mark appearing in the sky. The Death Eaters know we are here. How did they find us so quickly? I thought we would be safe here."

Before Snape realized what he was doing, he was holding Lake in a tight embrace and whispering reassurances in her ear. "Everything will be fine. You are safe, as long as you stay within the confines of Hogwarts' walls and close to me. I promise nothing will happen to you or your sister."

Snape suddenly pulled away from Lake and began a frantic search of the crowd. When he didn't see Bailey, he snagged Lake's chin forcing it up so that she looked directly at him. His voice rose to a frantic pitch. "Lake, where's your sister?" He glanced at the others who had gathered around and demanded, "Where is Bailey?"

"Here, Sir," called George as he appeared on the edge of the crowd, still cradling Bailey to his chest. "Something is wrong though. She won't respond and she's trembling as if she's deathly cold."

"It's alright Fred… George… whichever one you are. Here, let me have her and we'll get her up to Madame Pomfrey's straight away." Lupin held out his arms and took the girl. He turned to follow Snape as the professor cleared a path up to the school. As an afterthought, he called over his shoulder, "Tonks, get the rest of them inside. We'll meet you in Dumbledore's office as soon as we can."

The young woman with the mousey brown hair looked wistfully after Lupin. Suddenly, she shook her head and began to hustle her charges up the lawn to the school.

Lake started to go after her sister and uncle, but the young woman grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "everything will be fine. I'm sure they will let you in to see her as soon as they know what's going on. Come with us for now."

Hermione stepped up to one side of Lake, while Fred stood on the other side. Hermione took Lake's hand and patted it. "I'm sure she's okay. Madame Pomfrey can work miracles. She unpetrified me after I was attacked by the Basalisk. And she helped Harry grow a new bone in his arm after an unfortunate Quidditch accident."

"Accident," interrupted Ron. "The only accident was Dumbledore hiring that git, Lockhart as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What a phony he was. Zapped himself with his own memory erasing charm."

"Which, may I remind you, Ronald," snapped Hermione, "wouldn't have happened if he wasn't using your broken wand?"

Ron mocked Hermione as they continued up the steps and Tonks turned them towards the headmaster's office.

Harry fell back to walk with George, who looked almost as miserable and worried as Lake. He nudged his friend and gave him a big grin when George finally looked up to meet his gaze. "So, how's the world of tricks, pranks and jokes treating you? It must be pretty good because I see packages arriving from your shop every Saturday."

George nodded absently. "We're doing good. Hoping to expand a couple of our lines this winter, just in time for the Christmas rush. You don't have to worry. Your investment is well protected. The sales from Hogwarts alone will keep you sitting comfortably for many years."

"You really like her, don't you?" Ginny stepped up to wrap her arm around her brother's. "She's really nice and I'm sure mamma will approve of both of them. Any one is better than Phlegm." Ginny made a gagging sound as she puckered her face.

"Yeah, I do like her," admitted George. "After Alicia dumped me, I didn't think there could be anyone else. Then Bailey fell into my lap, literally, and I can't stop thinking about her."

"What's this," boomed Charlie's voice from behind the group, "a serious note out of one of the prankster princes? Someone better call Rita Skeeter, we've got a haunting or possession going on here."

George's cheeks blushed beet red as he tried to dodge his taller brother's hand as it ruffled his hair. "Damn it all, Charlie, not everything is a joke."

"Yeah, since when" queried Bill as he fell into step beside Charlie.

"Since, well…" George was saved from answering the question as the group was met by Professor McGonagall as they arrived in front of the large griffon.

"Is everyone okay?" inquired the tall, thin professor as she moved through the group of students. "Oh, Bill, Charlie, it's wonderful to see you both again, Fred, George you as well. If we're all here, lets go on up to see Professor Dumbledore."

As the others started to make their way up the winding staircase, McGonagall motioned for Bill and Charlie to stay back. She waited till the others were well up the stairs before she whispered to the young men, "What exactly happened out there? Was it Death Eaters as some of the children reported?"

Charlie shook his head. "We don't think so. It certainly wasn't the Dark Mark, it more resembled, well, a large snake. From what we could find, footprints in the area where it was set off, we think it was someone's attempt at a joke."

"A very sick joke," added McGonagall with a curt nod.

Bill however didn't quite agree with the assessment. "Was it a joke or a distraction? Several students said that they rushed one of the Snape twins to Madame Pompfrey." He turned to his brother. "If you can handle things up there, I'm going to the infirmary to check on the girl. We'll all join you there soon."

---------------

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office as she heard the commotion of the students scurrying along the hall in front of the infirmary. She opened her door and was about to stop a student and ask what all the commotion was about when she spied Professor Snape hurrying toward her. She knew by the look on his face that something was wrong and propped open the door as she hurried to prepare a bed. When Snape rushed in, she already had the blankets turned down and motioned for Remus to lay his burden down on the bed. As soon as the girl was laid on the bed, the kindly healer pulled the blankets up and tucked them around the shivering form. She pushed the two concerned men out of the way as she drew the curtain around the bed.

Several minutes later, Madame Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtain.

"What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey and Remus Lupin both looked at Snape strangely and he was surprised at the panic he had heard in his own voice. He cleared his throat and tried to calm the bundle of nerves that were knotting in his stomach. He schooled his face into his normal scowl, "So?"

"She's quiet now and needs to rest, but will be fine. Do you know who might have been trying to possess her? It was someone strong. She fought a tough battle and seems to have overcome whoever it was."

Remus looked expectantly at Snape, who looked completely lost. The ex-Hogwart's professor laid his hand on Snape's shoulder. "How much do they know, Severus?"

"Why should you care?" Snape turned to glare at Remus Lupin. The corner of his mouth turned up in a threatening sneer. "Just because you're some big, important part of the Order, that doesn't give you any right to butt into everyone else's business. I've told them what I thought was important."

"But do they know the whole truth? Do they know about Tom Riddle and Lavana Davenport?" Remus stopped when he heard a low moan come from behind the curtain.

"Uncle Severus?" came the soft, plaintive voice.

Snape spared a warning glance toward Remus before he slipped behind the curtain. His voice was surprisingly soft as he settled on the edge of the bed. "I'm here Bailey. How are you feeling?"

Bailey pushed herself up and reached out to her uncle, who pulled her close and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Her voice remained soft as she answered, "I'm okay, I think. I was so scarred Uncle Severus. First the Mark appearing in the sky then the feeling that someone was reaching for me. They were pulling at me and their touch was very cold. I fought it the best I could. Papa had told us about occlumency and I blocked my mind, but the force was strong. If George hadn't been holding my hand… George?" She raised her head off her uncle's shoulder and looked around. Panic washed across her face as she looked up at her uncle. "Where is he? Where are the others? Are they all safe?"

"Everyone is okay," responded Snape as he pushed Bailey back down on the bed. "Madame Pomfrey says that you need to rest and you'll be fine too. Try to get some sleep and we'll discuss what happened in the morning."

Bailey gave him a small smile as she pulled the covers tight up under her chin. She looked into his face for a moment before she commented, "You sound just like dad. Thank you, Uncle Severus." Bailey closed her eyes and curled into a ball under the covers.

It took the stalwart professor a moment to regain his composure before he patted his niece's shoulder and then pushed himself off the bed. His face was a mask of indifference as he pulled the curtain aside and faced Remus and Bill.

"Remus told me what Madame Pomfrey said. How is she?" Bill asked quietly.

"Asleep," replied Snape haughtily. "She said that whoever was trying to possess her was strong. She felt them pulling her toward them."

"Voldemort," said Remus flatly, his response as much a question as a statement. He watched as both Snape and Bill flinched at the use of the name.

Bill quickly recovered and looked imploringly at Remus. "Of all the people, why would **_he_** be after the twins?"

Remus looked to Severus to answer that one.

Snape's frown deepened. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Bill cocked one eyebrow toward the professor, but didn't push the issue. He turned toward Lupin. "Well, Charlie and I checked out the area around the mark. I think you were wrong in your assessment. That mark was too intricate to have been conjured by a student. However, it seems to have served its purpose. It created enough of a distraction that we missed whoever was trying to posses young Miss Snape here."

"Well, it's up to the Ministry now to find the culprit. We'd best get up to Dumbledore's office and get the story from the rest of them." Lupin cast a final glance at the sleeping form on the bed. He shook his head as he thought that she was too young to be drug into the middle of their war, but realized that there were others who had been fighting the war since they were much younger.

_A/N - Some charachters may seem a little ooc, but I hope to clarify their actions in the next few chapters. Please leave a review. Even constructive criticism is quite welcome. I can't make it better, if I don't know it's broken. :) Hope you all enjoy._


	10. Chapter 10

George waited till well after midnight to slip out of the room that Dumbledore had offered the visiting Weasleys. Fleetingly, he wished he had asked Harry if he could borrow the Marauder's Map, but decided that it was worth the risk to be able to sit for a bit with Bailey. He made his way through the familiar halls and gently pushed open the door to the infirmary. He glanced about and was glad to find that only one candle glowed among the double row of freshly made sick beds. He waited to make sure that Madame Pomfrey was not scuttling about before he crept up to the bed. As he lighted on the edge of the bed and looked down, he was surprised to find Bailey looking back up.

"Hey," he whispered. "How are ya feelin?"

"Hey yourself," she responded, a smile creasing her lips. "I've got a raging headache, but other than that I'm okay. Is everyone else okay?"

"Everyone is fine. They're all worried about you though. They wouldn't let us come to visit; said you needed to rest. What happened to you out there?"

Bailey shuddered at the memory. "I'm not sure, but it was as if someone had a hold of me. It was a very cold, icy grip and they were pulling me toward them." Her pale blue eyes became liquid as she tried to explain. "I fought against the hold on me, but whoever it was, they were strong."

George felt a little awkward as he wrapped his arms about her shoulders and lifter her up so he could hold her close. He rocked her gently as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. She wrapped her arms around his ribcage and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. A slight sensation passed through his body as she pressed ever closer, seeking comfort in his embrace. Under normal circumstances he would have called it a 'thrill' but the term suddenly seemed vulgar.

After a few minutes, Bailey's shaking ceased and her body relaxed against George's. She turned her head so that she could look at him while she still rested it on his shoulder. "I didn't thank you for being there today, did I?"

George grabbed several tissues from off the nightstand and dabbed at the streaks the tears had made on her sculpted cheeks. "For what," he prodded gently.

"For being my anchor. If you hadn't held my hand and given me something to keep me here, I'd have lost. The person would have taken me away."

"Been meaning to ask you 'bout that. Where did you get such a grip?" He smiled broadly as he shook out the hand she had held onto so tightly.

Bailey blushed and tried to hide her face in the folds of his shirt. She realized that he was trying to lighten the mood and was smiling when he tipped her chin up so that she met his eyes.

"There, that's better," he commented as he smiled back. He found himself getting lost in her soft gaze and they both jumped at the sound of footsteps moving quickly down the hall outside.

"You better hide," whispered Bailey as she untangled her arms and gave George's chest a gentle shove. As she settled back under the covers, she heard George scurry into a dark corner near the doors. She pretended to be asleep as she heard someone open the hall door. Sleepily she looked up to see who was entering and hid her smile with a yawn as she saw George slip through the door before it closed. She feigned surprise as she focused on the newcomer. "Uncle Severus, what are you doing here so late?"

"I… well…" Severus found that his usual level headedness had suddenly left him and his knack for words was gone. He wasn't even sure what had driven him out of bed at this late hour and steered him down the hall to the infirmary. "I was having trouble sleeping and thought I would come and see how you were doing. Feeling any better?"

Bailey pushed herself up to a sitting position and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms about them, hugging them close as she rested her chin on top. "A bit better, I've got a headache though."

"That's to be expected after an attack like that. Well, if you're okay, I'll be on my way." He started to turn away, but something in her expression held him where he stood.

"Attack?" Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at her uncle.

Severus immediately regretted using the term as he sank onto the bed next to Bailey's. "Attack was too strong a term. Encounter would have been a better choice."

"Do they know exactly what happened out there?"

Severus shook his head. "From what Charlie and Bill could tell, it looked like a child's prank. We'll find the culprit and they will be punished."

"Don't you think it was a little too coincidental that that mark, the resulting confusion and my 'encounter' all occurred at once?"

Severus tried to look surprised at her question. "I would think that you would realize that coincidences happen quite often in the wizarding world. So much so, that we often find them more commonplace and think it odd when they don't occur."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Well, call me a skeptic but I find it hard to just write it off. Dad always said that things happen for a reason."

Severus snorted. "Yeah, Derrick always did see the glass as half full."

Bailey shifted her head so that her cheek rested against her knees. "Tell me something about dad."

"Like what?" Severus looked at his niece and silently marveled at how much she and her sister looked like their mother.

"Something about him from his school days," she answered. "Tell me something about mom too. They never talked about their school years. In fact, they rarely talked about their past at all. The only thing they told us about in any detail was the night they met."

Snape's frown deepened and he rapped his fingers nervously against his thigh. He had never fully forgiven Derrick for showing up at that dance, looking so dashing in his dress robes and sweeping Severus's date off her feet.

"Uncle Severus?" Bailey prodded him gently. "I'm sorry, that wasn't nice of me."

Severus glanced up in surprise. "So, you've inherited your father's occlumen skills." Not caring that he was changing the subject, he suddenly became extremely interested in his charges. "What else can you do? What else did your parents teach you?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "They claimed that they taught us everything they knew. Dad said that being able to read others thoughts was a handy tool, especially when you are dueling. Mom was working with us on animangi. Lake is much better at that than I am, but I'm better with occlumency."

"Dueling, yeah Derrick would know a lot about dueling. He was captain of Slytherins' Dueling Club team for two years. He was on the Quidditch team too. Your mom was a bit of a book worm. She spent a lot of time in the library, studying and reading. She was…" Severus stopped as a sudden burning sensation gripped his left arm.

Bailey looked up at her uncle and noticed that he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Uncle Severus, are you okay?"

Severus tried to mask the look of agony that had crossed his face. As casually as he could, he gripped his left forearm to try to ease the searing pain as he rose from the bed. He answered through gritted teeth. "Yes, I'm fine, just an old injury acting up. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

------

Vandella Bullstrode stood quietly in the shadows of the mansion's large dining room. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other. She twirled a lock of her hair in the fingers of one hand while she chewed at the fingernails of the other. She had blown her first assignment and she knew it. It had all seemed so simple when her master had explained it to her. All she had to do was send the mark into the air then grab the girl that her master would lead to her and bring her back to their headquarters.

The clatter of a fork on fine china made her flinch and told her that her master had finished his meal. The light scrape of a chair on wood then gentle footsteps in a long stride told her that she would soon face her master and his rage. The click of a handle being turned and the creek of a door startled her as a dim light brightened a hole in the wall across from where she stood.

"Vandella," a raspy voice called, "please join me in my study." A figure in black robes detached itself from the shadows and moved nonchalantly into the room.

Gulping hard and fighting the urge to run, Vandella made her way toward the open door of her master's study. As she entered, she wrung her hands together in an attempt to still her trembling. Never raising her eyes, she shuffled across the floor and dropped to her knees at her master's feet as he sat in the large lounge chair. She waited for his words of disapproval and the punishment that was sure to follow.

Her master reached out a boney, ghostly white hand and cupped the young woman's chin, lifting her head. Though his touch was cold, it was gentle which confused Vandella. She tried to avert her eyes for she was not worthy of looking upon her master, but his will was strong. Slowly her eyes shifted until they met his large, dark orbs. As he spoke, his words were soft and his voice would have almost sounded kind, had it not been so raspy. "Do not fear me child. You did well today."

"But… I… I failed, my master," stammered Vandella as she still struggled to avert her eyes. "I failed to capture the girl as you wished."

Her master clucked his tongue and waved his hand dismissively after releasing her chin. "That had nothing to do with you my loyal little one. You performed your task admirably and with such bravery. It was I who failed to deliver her to you."

Her master suddenly pushed up from his chair and Vandella scurried out of his way, just avoiding being kicked as he began to pace the floor. "No, I can not fault you at all. The girl is strong, which only confirms that she is who I suspected her to be."

"My sister said…"

Her master whirled and glared at her with eyes that glowed red with anger. "Just because I said you did well does not give you permission to speak. You've told me before what your sister said. That is why I chose you for this task. You may go. I'm done with you, for now. But remember," and he walked over and jerked the slender girl up by her left arm. He pushed her sleeve down to her elbow as he touched the black tattoo on her forearm with his wand. It started to glow red hot and Vandella bit back a cry of pain. "Remember that you are a Death Eater and at my beck and call."

"Yes, my Lord," she said bowing her head. "I am your humble servant and will do your bidding unto the end."

Her master's mouth creased into what could only be construed as a smile. He removed his wand from her mark and gently lowered her arm to her side. His voice returned to its former softer yet raspy tone. "Good! Now, go get something to eat, get cleaned up and rest. I will come to you soon."

"Yes, my Lord and thank you for your kindness," she said as she dipped into a low bow. Rising, she slowly backed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

--------

Severus cursed under his breath as he hurried from the infirmary. He had hoped to have more time with his nieces before the Dark Lord discovered they were here. He needed a story and fast or the whole of the Death Eater Army would be swarming the gates of Hogwarts by dawn. He needed to talk to someone and fast; someone he could trust.

Dumbledore!

He dashed headlong toward the headmaster's chambers. He was surprised when the griffon was already moved and the winding staircase stood open and inviting. Not worrying about the how's and why's, Severus continued his haphazard dash toward the room at the top of the stairs. Reaching the top, he found the door open and was not overly surprised to see the aging wizard, dressed in a bright blue sleeping gown, pouring tea into two cups.

"Dumbledore, Sir, we… I… there's a problem," heaved Snape between breaths. He flopped into the seat that the headmaster indicated as he accepted a cup from him.

"What kind of problem would send you running through the halls of our school at such an ungodly hour, Severus?" Dumbledore settled in a seat beside the professor and regarded him over the wire rim of his glasses.

"THIS!" and Severus held up his left arm, letting the sleeve of his robe flop down around his elbow. The dark mark, branded into his arm so many years ago, still glowed bright red. "He knows they are here."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course he knows they are here. I'm sure that dozens of our students have reported the arrival of the Americans to parents and friends back home. Even Ron and Hermione have written home about them. The only good thing is, only a few people know _who_ they truly are and they mostly reside within the Order. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort became curious and tried to contact them."

Dumbledore's words didn't help to quell the fear growing in Severus's stomach. It wasn't the tottering old headmaster who would have to face the powerful Dark Lord and explain why he was harboring, hiding even, Derrick and Sina Snape's twins.

Dumbledore's voice broke into Severus' thoughts. "You should use the vow that you made to Derrick and Sina. It's your best course. Even Voldemort can't question the power of a Blood Vow, it's the very strongest in the wizarding world. I'm sure you'll think of something to go along with it." Without another word, Dumbledore rose from his seat and made his way to the steps that led up to his private chambers.

Snape took several deep breaths to calm himself then gathered his thoughts. When he was ready, he pushed up from the chair and made his way out of the school and down through the gates. Resigning himself to what had to be done, he disapparated.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope that I haven't vered to far with my interpretation of Severus. Though, please remember that the story is AU, so he will be a bit different from the canan. Also, I would appreciate your reviews and thank you to those already do leave a response.

Severus pushed open the doors to the mansion and walked through the halls with all the arrogance and confidence of a man who had the ear of the most powerful wizard of the age. He didn't bother to knock as he pushed open the door to Voldemort's study. Severus ignored the snarl issued from the throat of the large, blonde haired Garret and barely nodded to the glaring Bellatrix before he dropped to one knee at the foot of the Dark Lord.

"My master," he offered up in a reverent tone, "I'm honored that you have called me to your service."

"You sniveling rat," hissed Bellatrix as she made to kick at the prone Severus.

Voldemort was surprisingly quick though and turned and grabbed the seething woman by arm. "Now, now, my dear, let's not be too hasty in our judgment. I'm sure he has a good reason for his actions."

"Yes, my Lord," she said as she bowed her head toward her master. She waited till he removed his hand from her arm and turned away to return her hateful gaze to Severus.

Severus brushed passed her as he made his way to the side cupboard and poured himself a snifter of brandy. He savored the aroma before taking a sip of the smooth liqueur. He had their attention and he knew he had to make this a good show. "The reason I did not present my nieces immediately should be obvious," and he fixed Bellatrix with a mocking stare, his mouth twitching up on one side in a half smile. "It was due to the Blood Vow that I took the day they were named."

"So, you would save your own skin, rather than serve your master?"

Voldemort swept his hand out from the folds of his robe and Bellatrix' mouth was suddenly sealed shut. His dark orbs glowed with silent rage as he spat, "I _said_ we would hear him out."

Severus waited patiently for a nod from the Dark Lord before he continued. "Not only did my vow cause me to be overly cautious when it came to my nieces, the ministry was hot on their trail as well. I wanted to clear them with that nosey-body Scrimgeour before I chanced presenting them to the Dark Lord."

Voldemort sat quietly for a long moment, his fingertips pressed together as he tapped his forefingers against his lips. Slowly his mouth creased into that wicked, half smile, "A cautious, but very shrewd move on your part, Severus. Once more your ability to think in a pinch has proven how wise you are, as well as loyal."

Bellatrix made a protesting sound deep in her throat and stomped her foot.

The Dark Lord glanced at Garret and waved toward the obstinate woman. Garret nodded and taking a hold of Bellatrix' arm, pulled her from the study. Voldemort waited for the click of the door, ensuring they were alone, before he turned his full attention again to Severus. He motioned to the couch beside his plush armchair. "So, how much do they know?"

"Thank you, Master," said Severus as he settled into the deep cushioning and began to relate everything that had happened since the girls had arrived at Hogwarts.

----------

Over the next few weeks, Bailey and Lake settled into a routine with the rest of the school. They met with Harry, Hermione and Ron as often as they could, usually getting together in the library or meeting out in the courtyard.

It was the Saturday before the winter break started and the weather had turned suddenly unpleasant. It was even too cold and nasty for Harry and his team to go out to practice. It was a dismal looking group that gathered in one of the unused class rooms. The desks and chairs had all been pushed to one side and a large pile of pillows had magically appeared in the center. The usual five were joined by Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"So, what shall we talk about today?" asked Harry as he stretched out on several pillows and laid his head in Hermione's lap, ignoring the glares that Ron threw at him.

Bailey and Lake stretched out on the floor, each propping their elbows on a pillow. They exchanged smiles as Luna, in her rather off-handed way, told Ron he could rest his head in her lap. With a shy grin, he accepted. Neville settled next to Ginny, who leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lake looked about and noting that no one else was answering, she cleared her throat. As all eyes turned expectantly toward her, she looked at Harry. "I, we," and she hitched her thumb toward Bailey, "were wondering if you would tell us more about your experiences with Voldemort."

Neville made an odd sound deep in his throat at the mention of the name and Ron visibly flinched. Hermione gave him a stern stare.

"Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not bad to say his name? It only holds power if you give it power."

"I know, I know, but bloody 'ell, you didn't grow up hearing the stories of what he did before 'e attacked 'arry."

Hermione's features softened, "Sorry, I keep forgetting about that. Is Tom Riddle better?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes as Luna ran her fingers absently through his hair. Not even raising her eyes from her magazine, Celestials Monthly, she stated. "Did you know that they have found evidence that Lithuanian Lumquerries do exist? I told dad that I saw one…"

"Oh, by Merlin's hat Luna, Lumquerries do not exist."

"Do so," she protested.

"Do not," Ron retorted.

Harry ignored the two as he rolled onto his side and regarded the twins. "So, what do you want to know?"

Bailey suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation. "Tom Riddle, I've heard that name before. Tell us about him, Harry, please."

She noted the way Ginny flinched and shifted uncomfortably and wondered what was wrong. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, her bright red ponytail bobbing with the motion. "It's just that… well… that particular story is… well…"

Ron spoke up for her. "Ginny was possessed by Riddle and did some bad things."

Flushing with anger, Ginny kicked out her foot which connected hard with Ron's shin. "Shut your trap, Ronald Weasely or I'll," and Ginny drew her wand.

Neville quickly grabbed her hand, pulled it down and tucked it in his lap. "There will be no bat-bogey curses today."

"It can wait till later," Bailey said with a wave of her hand. "Why don't you tell us more about the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry? So far, you had defeated the dragon and gotten the egg. How did you finally figure out the egg's clue?"

A sad look washed over Harry's features and he heaved a heavy sigh.

Hermione ran her fingers soothingly over the wrinkles in his forehead as she leaned over to look at Harry. Gently, she asked, "Would you like for me to tell it?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm okay, really. Anyway, I got a hint from one of the other contestants, the true Hogwarts' champion, Cedric. When you opened the egg in air, it emitted an awful, high pitched screech. However, under water, the screech turned into a beautiful, mermaid's song. The song described the second challenge, where something or someone dear to us would be taken and hidden away. We would have to go deep into Black Lake to get our treasures back from the mermaids. Hermione and Ron were both put under a spell and chained in the center of the mermaids' city, along with a girl from Ravenclaw, named Cho Chang and the little sister of the Beauxbaton's team…"

Lake and Bailey listened intently as Harry related the rest of the tale of his Tri-Wizard experience. The others, board by the re-retelling of the story drifted out of the room by one's or two' until only the twins, Harry and Hermione remained. Hermione had shifted sometime during the story and now rested on Harry's shoulder, snoring lightly.

Lake had tears in her eyes as Harry finished his tale. She swiped at her cheeks as she whispered, "How unfair for you to have to face this Voldemort person all alone. It's amazing how you've encountered this horrible man and survived. It's truly unfair that you are so young, yet have experienced so much."

Harry gave a slight shrug, while trying to avoid waking Hermione. "I didn't know anything about it till I came to Hogwarts. Besides, I've never been alone. I've always had my friends, Professor Dumbledore and others around me, watching my back and helping me. You two are the ones who are amazing. Why, you know a lot more than I could ever think of knowing. I bet you know more than some of the professors here."

"Our parents taught us all that stuff, they were the great ones. I just wish that we knew more about why they learned it all. No one seems able or willing to tell us about them." Lake buried her face in her pillow and used it to muffle her scream.

Bailey looked about and realized that the others had left. She locked gazes with Harry and asked, "Who is Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was the birth name of Lord Voldemort. He was once a student here at Hogwarts. He was the only student to ever find and open the Chamber of Secrets."

"But, I thought you said that it was opened during your second year?"

"It was, but Riddle had ensconced his sixteen year old self in the pages of a diary. He possessed a student, Ginny, and worked through her. So technically it was him who opened the chamber. At least the book is destroyed and that's one less horcrux I have to worry about."

"Horcrux," asked the twins together?

"It's a long story," sighed Harry.

"Have you ever heard the name Lavana Davenport?" asked Bailey suddenly.

Harry shook his head.

The action seemed to rouse Hermione and she pushed herself off Harry's shoulder as she rubbed at her eyes. She asked in a sleepy voice, "Who's Lavana Davenport?"

"That's what we were wondering. I overheard that man, Lupin, say something about Tom Riddle and Lavana Davenport to Uncle Severus while I was in the infirmary. I've been reading through all the books that the library has on famous witches and wizards, but hadn't found either name. Now I at least know why Riddle's name was omitted. But who is this Davenport lady? I think she may be related to our mom, because that was her maiden name, but I can't find even a trace that she existed."

Hermione seemed to be searching her memory and she finally shook her head. "I don't recall ever coming across that name either. Have you tried the G.H.O.S.T.?"

Lake made an awful face and Bailey shook her head.

"You mean talk to Peeves, or Sir Nicholas?" she asked.

"No thank you," added Lake. "I swear that Bloody Baron is a pervert. He actually appeared in the steam in the girl's shower. The rest of the girls just laughed, but I didn't think it was funny at all."

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Although talking to some of them might not be a bad idea, I was referring to the 'Guild of Hogwarts' Outstanding Students Thesaurus'. It's basically a huge yearbook with a page for every student who has ever graduated from Hogwarts. There is a brief biography for each student in it. Maybe you will find this Davenport person in there"

"It sounds like as good a place as any to me to look next. So," and Bailey pushed up off her pillows to stand and stretch, "it should be about the super hour. Thank you both for a very informative afternoon."

Lake accepted her sister's hand and was pulled to her feet, "Also, thank you for hiding us from Draco. I swear that boy is going mental. When he's not chasing after Bailey, he's off by himself mumbling. I've been tempted more than once to hit him with a binding curse, for his own good of course."

"I'm going to hit him with more than that one of these days," groused Bailey.

"You mean Draco has been acting more strangely than usual?" laughed Harry as he rose and helped Hermione to her feet as well.

"Come to think of it," added Hermione, "he has seemed a bit distracted and not nearly as obnoxious as usual."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to waste any sleep worrying about him. We'd better get down to the dining hall, I'm getting hungry." As if to emphasize his statement, Harry's stomach gave a loud, long gurgle.

The three girls laughed as the group made their way down to supper.

--------

The following Saturday, the halls of Hogwarts buzzed with activity as most of the students prepared to go home for the holiday break.

Lake and Bailey stood at the top of the main stairs and watched as the students filed out of the doors and made their way to the carriages that would take them down to the train station and from there, they would travel home.

"Well, aren't you two a couple of gloomy Gusses?" Hermione's smile was soft and understanding as she set her bags down and gave each of the twins a hug. "I'm really sorry that you have to stay here at the school. It would be nice if you could join the rest of us at the Burrow. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could squeeze two more in."

Lake gave their friend a half smile. "We're probably better off here. We won't be very good company anyway, this being the first Christmas without…" She had to stop there or chance breaking down in front of half the school.

Hermione nodded in understanding as she gave Lake's hand a squeeze.

Harry and Ron soon joined them and with their good-byes and well wishes for the holiday given, the three headed for the door, leaving Lake and Bailey alone to watch the procession of students away from Hogwarts. Soon everyone was gone and an eerie silence seemed to settle over the whole school.

"So, what do we do for the next two weeks?" asked Lake as she settled on the top step of the main staircase.

"I say we find this book of Hermione's and start researching it. I'm curious to learn more about Tom Riddle and see if we can't find anything on Lavana Davenport. Maybe that will help us figure out what exactly this Lord Dark dude Voldemort wants with us."

Lake nodded as she rose and followed her sister up to the library. The doors were unlocked, but not even the librarian was at her desk as they entered. An extensive search of the library finally revealed the huge book tucked away in a back corner. Lake levitated it to a table and used her wand to flip it open. "So, where do you think we should start? I've landed on the class of eighteen hundred."

"I think we need to look for more current graduates." Bailey took hold of a fist full of pages and flipped them over. She landed on Daniel Danking, class 1930. "Well, this looks better. Why not start here and we'll work our way forward?"

Lake nodded as she rested her chin in her hand as she placed her elbow next to her sister's and they began reading through the bios of all the students who had graduated from the school.

They weren't even sure how long they had been reading, when Lake finally stood and stretched. She looked out the windows and whistled. "The moon is already high, how long have we been at this?"

"Too long," groused Bailey as she stretched also. "There has to be a quicker way to go through this."

She leveled her wand at the book and said. "Show me Tom Riddle." The pages riffled a little, but didn't move. Bailey sighed and whispered, "Please show me Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The pages lifted and when they settled the picture that was revealed looked vaguely familiar. The rather handsome young man that looked back at them had dark hair, parted neatly at the side and piercing blue eyes. His smile looked kind, but the expression in his eyes made both girls shiver.

"I don't think I like him. Say, I wonder what dad's bio is like. Please show us Derrick Snape," and Lake tapped the book lightly with her wand.

As if lifted by a sudden gust of wind, the pages turned quickly settling to reveal a handsome young man of about eighteen. The girls smiled back at the familiar face. They leaned in close to read the details of their father's years at Hogwarts. He had certainly had an extensive extra-curricular schedule. They found the family information at the bottom to be rather interesting.

Father: Tobias Snape - deceased

Mother: Eileen Prince Snape - deceased

Siblings: Severus

Lake shook her head and raised her wand. "Please show me Sina Davenport." The pages barely lifted, then fell still.

Bailey nudged her sister. "Mom's real name was Thomasina."

"Right! Please show us Thomasina Davenport."

This time the pages flipped quickly to reveal a pretty young woman with long black hair and sky blue eyes. The twins crowded in close to read their mother's biography. She had been a prefect in Slytherin and had been elected as head girl her seventh year. She had excelled in all her classes and had been voted the most likely to do great things. Her biography was short and the twins quickly reached the family information.

"NO!" and the word was barely more than a whisper as it escaped Bailey's lips. She summoned a chair and sagged into it. She shook her head. "No, it can't be. I won't believe it."

Lake summoned a chair as well and perched on the edge as she read her mother's short biography again. It was as if by reading a second and third time, she could somehow change the contents. Finally she turned to her sister. "So, what do we do now?"

Bailey gripped the edge of the table, digging her fingers in till her knuckles turned white. "We go get the rest of the story."

As one, they rose from the table and marched out of the library. They were heading for the Great Hall when their quarry rounded a corner ahead of them.

"There you are," and Professor Snape turned toward them. "I've been looking all over for you. You missed dinner and I was just down in the Slytherin dorm and you weren't in your room." He cocked an eyebrow as he looked into their determined faces. "Girls, is everything…?"

He didn't get to finish as Lake waved her hand, silently casting a spell that shoved their uncle against the wall.

Bailey advanced on him till she stood toe to toe with him. "Why?" she demanded, hissing the word between clenched teeth. "Why didn't you tell us about Tom Riddle?"

Lake stepped up beside her sister, her voice low and threatening, "If you say it's because we're too young to know, I swear, I'll…"

"How did you…?" gasped out Snape. He struggled against the binding spell that Lake had pinned him to the wall with. "Let me go and I'll tell you everything."

Lake dropped her hand and Severus slumped against the wall, panting to catch his breath.

"How did you find out about Tom Riddle?"

"The G.H.O.S.T. in the library. He's listed as our mother's father. Why weren't we told that…" Bailey had to stop to check her voice. "Why weren't we told that Lord Voldemort is our grandfather?"

"Your parents didn't want you to know, didn't want the two of you to get involved. They wanted to try to keep you out of the war. They named me their secret keeper before they left for the states. They made me swear that I would never reveal to you your connection to the Dark Lord. But, since you've discovered it on your own, I'm released from that promise and can now tell you the whole story. Why don't we at least go to my office?"

The twins nodded and followed their uncle to his office. They sat quietly in the chairs that he summoned as he related the whole story of Tom Riddle, Lavana Davenport and their daughter, Sina.

"When your mother found out what her father was doing, she publicly denounced his actions. She disavowed any ties that she had with him. He tried more than once to get her to join his side, but she was appalled at what he was doing, especially since one of her best friends was muggle-born and would soon become one of those that her father hunted. She and Derrick joined the Order of the Phoenix, a group that fought against the Dark Lord and his followers. She even formed a sub-group, Rebels Against the Blood. It consisted mostly of those who did not go along with their families in supporting the Dark Lord, thus the term blood-traitors. That was the last straw for the Dark Lord. He marked her for death and set out hunting her. It was about that time that the two of you were born. Sina and Derrick went into deep hiding. They would have remained so, but for the attack on James and Lily Potter. They came out of hiding to help the Order and the Ministry hunt down the Death Eaters. Though everyone thought that the Dark Lord was dead, Sina suspected that he wasn't. She convinced Derrick that they needed to go back into hiding to protect the two of you from her father. That's when they went to the states."

Lake and Bailey remained quiet for a long time as they absorbed what their uncle was telling them.

Lake finally found her voice. "So, why would we be so important to Voldemort?"

Snape winced, but answered, "His followers knew that your blood could restore the Dark Lord. They knew he would never accept Sina's blood; knew he would never use the blood of a traitor. But yours was innocent blood, pure blood of his blood. Even now, he must suspect the power that the two of you possess and will seek to lure you to his side."

"He knows we are here. Is it a good idea to stay here?"

Severus moved to kneel between the girls. Tentatively, he reached up and patted the knee of each girl. "This is the safest place for you right now. There is no one who is going to get in here, not through all the protective spells we have set forth. Besides, I've sworn a blood vow to look after you and nothing, short of my own demise can break that promise."

The girls slipped off their chairs and wrapped their arms about their uncle's neck. Snape paused for a moment, unsure what to do, when suddenly something deep inside him broke and he hugged the girls close to him. Silently, he re-affirmed his vow to protect them with his last breath.


	12. Chapter 12

The next two days, the girls stayed mainly in their room as they digested and discussed what their uncle had told them. They wondered how many people knew about their origins. Surely Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall knew, as well as the man in the shabby coat, Lupin. At least a few of the Death Eaters knew. They wondered how many people would treat them differently when they found out.

Finally, hunger drove them out of hiding on the evening of the second day. Slowly, they made their way up to the Great Hall. Only one table was set and the few professors who remained at the school sat with the few students who were still there. Quietly, the girls took up seats next to Professor McGonagall, who sat across from their uncle.

"It's good to see you two, finally," he said casually as he started filling their plates. "We were beginning to wonder if you didn't plan to waste away down there."

"How are you girls doing?" asked McGonagall softly. "Please remember, we are all here to help you, if you will just let us."

"Thank you," replied Bailey as she nodded to the professor. "We appreciate the offer and will keep it in mind."

"We are doing fine," added Lake. She looked about and realized that the professors at the table, except maybe Hagrid, already knew their story and she didn't care if the few students figured it out, so she continued. "It's just taken us a while to come to terms with everything that Uncle Severus told us. There was so much that we didn't know about our parents. But for now, our questions have been answered."

"Which really only leaves one more," said Dumbledore from the head of the table. "What do you plan to do with your new knowledge?"

Lake and Bailey both regarded him for a moment, but it was Bailey who finally answered. "We plan to do what we think our parents would have wanted us to do. We'll use what they taught us to continue their fight."

"Your parents would be very proud to hear that, I'm sure." Dumbledore regarded them with sparkling blue eyes from over the rims of his wire-framed glasses. He suddenly drew a piece of parchment from the folds of his robes. "Oh, I almost forgot, this came for you this morning, Severus."

Snape took the parchment from the headmaster and unfolded it. He scanned it and the creases in his brow furrowed. He crumpled it in his hand as he exclaimed under his breath, "Why, the nerve of some people."

The girls exchanged surprised glances then stared at their uncle expectantly.

"It's nothing," he answered their quizzical looks. "The Weasley's have invited us to share in their holiday feast."

"Fred and George want us to come to Christmas dinner?" There was more excitement in Bailey's voice than she had intended.

Severus groaned, "Thankfully, no. The invitation came from Molly Weasely, their mother. I'll send her an acknowledgement in the morning, thanking her but letting her know we won't be able to attend."

"Why not?" demanded Lake and Bailey together.

"It's too dangerous for starters. Besides, I thought we could spend a nice quiet day, just the three of us. Maybe we could have some butterbeer delivered from The Three Broomsticks." Severus tried to sound enthusiastic about the idea.

"That sounds great, Uncle Severus." Lake replied for the both of them.

The twins were relieved when the conversation turned to other subjects. They sat in amicable silence as they listened to the others' conversations. When dinner was finished, they made their way in silence back to their room.

"What is brewing in that tiny brain of yours?" Lake asked her sister as they entered their dorm room.

Bailey held her finger to her lips as she motioned for her sister to join her on her bed. She pulled the curtains shut before casting a silencing spell. They had learned that it was impossible to cast a silencing spell over the whole room, but that their bed space was much more vulnerable.

"I don't know about you, but I don't intend to spend my holiday tottering around this old castle. And butterbeer with Uncle Severus?" Bailey rolled her eyes. "That's just about as appealing as Hagrid's flubberworms."

"You do realize just how dangerous it is for us to go outside the walls of Hogwarts." Lake made her comment a statement rather than a question. "Besides, you know Uncle Severus will never give us permission to go. Even if he felt comfortable going out he would never agree to go to the Weasley's. You remember what Fred said about him not liking the whole family?"

"Suit yourself," said Bailey flippantly. "Enjoy your butterbeer, while I'm spending the day with the Weasleys. It can't be that unsafe. Harry is there, so is Hermione. Besides, think about it, I'm sure that if someone _really _wanted to get in here, they could."

"Okay, Miss Smartypants, so just how do you plan to get out of here? You can't just march out through the front gates."

"Remember what Harry told us about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? How they told him about the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. He said something about there being a knot that you have to press to still the tree's branches. All we have to do is hit that knot and slip out through that tunnel."

"And then what? We don't know where the Weasley's house is."

"No, but we do know someone who does. All we have to do is apparate to Diagon Alley and Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George can show us the way to their house."

"What makes you think they will even be there?"

"George mentioned that it's their busiest day of the year. They'll be rushing to get out last minute orders for the holiday."

"Well, stripe me like a candy cane and hang me on the tree. I knew your attention to little details and that photographic memory would pay off some day. So, when do you plan to make your grand escape?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast, we'll say we're going out to have some fun in the snow. So what if we happen to wander down by that tottering old tree? All we have to do is find the knot and with your accurate aim and a stone, we're out of here."

"You know, with your art for scheming, you're going to get us killed some day." But Lake laughed as she nodded in agreement with her sister's plan.

Bailey's eyes gleamed as she joined her sister's laughing. "Well, you don't intend to live forever, do you? We might as well enjoy our youth while we can."

Lake shivered and suddenly sobered under her sister's words. "That's not funny," she scolded as she slipped off the bed. "Well, good night. I suppose we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Bailey just flashed her sister a grin as she settled under the covers. "I'm planning on it."

------

George lifted the stack of boxes in his hands high in the air as Fred ducked under with his load as they passed in the slender doorway.

"We're gonna have to enchant that thing," sighed George as he settled his burden on the glass counter top.

"Yeah, it needs to know when to grow wider," added Fred as he returned from the storeroom. "So, we just need to get this last load of orders out and we can go, right?"

"Right," answered George as he began sorting the boxes and handing Fred the orders to be double checked.

The sudden knock on the door didn't disturb either of them as they continued their work. In unison they called out, "We're closed!"

However, the knocking persisted and finally Fred, a bit irritated, stormed over to the door. He flung it open and yelled, "Can't you read? We're closed!"

The slender figures at the door dropped their hoods and stood smiling at the gape jawed proprietor.

"Tell whoever it is to go away and that we'll be open again the day after tomorrow." George was putting the final touches on his last box. "Hurry it up Fred. I want to get these delivered so we can get to the Burrow. Mum was planning something special for tonight."

"I don't think there's any rush on getting those delivered," said Fred as he threw open the door to admit their visitors. "Look who's here, Bailey and her Great Grandmother, twice removed."

"Very funny," quipped Lake as she punched Fred playfully in the arm. "So, are you going to invite us in, or should we just stay out here and freeze to death?"

George rolled his eyes as he stepped around the counter and waved the girls in. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. What brings you girls here?"

The girls shook the snowflakes off their cloaks before stepping into the warmth of the shop. They glanced at each other before turning back to the boys.

"Well," Lake began. "Your mum had sent an invitation for our uncle and us to join you all for Christmas dinner. And well…"

The Weasley twins immediately grasped what had happened.

Fred spoke up first. "He said no, so you ran away. Well, I'm sure mum won't mind a few extra bodies at the Burrow."

"Don't let her fool ya, she lives for company," added George. "Well, I think we're about done here, so if you girls are ready, we'll be off."

Bailey nodded. "Just show us where we are going and we'll apparate there."

"Apparate? On a day like today? Never!" George ducked into the back room and returned with two fine broomsticks. "This is a great day for flying."

"Is there ever a bad day?" asked Fred as he took one of the brooms.

The girls exchanged wary glances and Lake shook her head. "We didn't ride here, we apparated. If you insist on riding, then just envision where we're going and we can take it from there. We'll meet you there."

"Nonsense," said Fred with a wave of his hand. He took the two small boxes off the counter and ignoring the tiny squeaks coming from inside, tucked them into a sack that he slung across his back. "You can just ride with us."

"Certainly, these new Firebolts will easily hold the weight. C'mon, it'll be a blast."

"But, we've never…" began Bailey, even as she accepted George's hand and he led her out the back door into a small courtyard.

"It's easy," George whispered in her ear as he straddled the broom. "I used to do this all the time with my last girlfriend. Now, you just climb on behind me and I'll take care of the rest."

Bailey looked at him skeptically, but did as he bade her. She felt the broomstick quiver between her legs and she suddenly felt lighter as her feet lost contact with the ground. Instinctively she wrapped her arms about George's waist, clutching to him for dear life. She chanced a glance over at her sister, only to see Lake doing the same.

The boys exchanged satisfied glances as they eased the brooms into the air. They did a couple of gentle circles over Diagon Alley until they felt the girls starting to relax. When they felt the girls were comfortable, they rocketed off across the sky.

Not long after leaving Diagon Alley, the boys stopped to hover over a cottage that stood in the middle of a small clearing. Bailey chanced a glance down and sighed at the quaint little picture painted below them. The afternoon sun glistened off the new layer of undisturbed snow that surrounded the cottage. It would have been quite picturesque accept for the odd shape and almost topsy-turvey design of the additions to the cottage.

"Well, there it is," said George as he sat up on his broomstick and leaned back, forcing Bailey to sit up as well.

"Home, Sweet Home," called Fred. "And look, there's the greeting party." He pointed at the house as several figures poured out the door.

George flashed his brother a grin and before the girls could object, they were in a nosedive, heading right for the four who had just come out of the house. The small group scattered, dashing for cover and screaming warnings and insults at their attackers. The twins swooshed back into the air then circled down for a smooth landing.

Lake and Bailey barely got their feet under them as they clung, white knuckled to the boys.

"I ought to jinx you two into next week," yelled Ginny as she dusted snow off her pants from where she had dove into a snow drift.

"Ought to?" declared Hermione as she shook snow from her hair, "I'm going to!"

"Don't be that way Hermione," said Fred, raising his arms in surrender.

"Yeah, c'mon, it's Christmas Eve. Besides, we come bearing surprises." He pried Bailey's fingers apart and helped her balance as she stepped off the broom. He swung his leg over the handle and walked over to prop his broom near the others beside the door.

Bailey seemed to finally find her voice. "George Weasley, I swear, if you ever do that to me again, I'll… I'll…"

George quickly placed his arm about her waist, catching her as she nearly fell over. Bailey gripped his shoulders for support and all her anger washed from her face as she found herself so close to him, staring into his laughing, cinnamon colored eyes.

"Careful now," he said jovially as he easily supported her weight. "It sometimes takes a few minutes to get your ground legs back after flying."

"Ground legs, right," she laughed lightly and quickly turned her head away as she tried to hide her blush.

Just then a rather plump woman in her early fifties came bustling out the door. She threw her arms wide in greeting as she rushed toward her twin sons. As her bright auburn hair glistened in the sunlight, it was easy to tell what predominant trait she had passed on to all her children.

"Fred, George, I'm so glad you could make it. But I thought you said you would be here late. You were going to stop at Hogwarts, weren't you? Oh!" Mrs. Weasley stopped suddenly as she noticed the two strange figures standing with her sons. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't realize that you brought company. Hello, I'm Molly Weasley," she greeted as she extended her hand to the girls.

Lake and Bailey lowered their hoods as they reached out to accept Mrs. Weasley's gesture of friendship.

Molly blinked in amazement as she looked over the two girls who stood before her. Not thinking, she pulled her hand back and clutched it to her bosom as a solitary tear ran down her face. She turned her eyes toward the sky as she whispered, "Sina, they're the spitting image of you."

"Mum," said Fred, stepping up and touching his mother's arm gently. "I'd like to introduce…"

"Lake and Bailey Snape," Molly finished for him. "I'm surprised to see you girls though. I thought your uncle said that you wouldn't be coming?"

Lake gave the kindly woman a small smile as she answered, "He doesn't exactly know we're here, Ma'am."

"Oh, gracious sakes, we'll have to remedy that immediately. Hurry now, in the house with the lot of ya. We'll get ya settled by the fire so you can warm up while I make some tea and you two can contact the professor. He's probably worried sick about ya."

The girls found they couldn't resist being herded and bustled about by the motherly figure.

"Just wait," said Fred as he caught the smile that passed between the girls. "This is her best 'company' face she's putting on. You'll see the real Molly Weasley soon enough. I'm sure she'll find some fault in us before the hour is up."

"That, or we'll create one," added George as he nudged his twin with his elbow.

Lake and Bailey were left alone in the sitting room as they contacted their uncle. Even though Mrs. Weasley had cast a silencing spell on the room, Ron produced his ear extensions and the group shared in eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Do you realize how worried I've been?" they heard Snape yell. "Not only have you placed yourselves in greater danger, but you've also endangered the lives of everyone around you. I want you to return to Hogwarts this instant."

Both Snape and Bailey were surprised when Lake spoke up. "We won't do it. We'll be fine and safe here, Uncle Severus. Besides, we can protect ourselves. You don't need to worry about us."

Snape looked vehement, though he kept his words even. "Fine! I'll give you tonight. However, I will be there tomorrow and you will come back to Hogwarts with me."

"Thank you, Uncle," beamed Bailey. "If I could, I would hug you right through the embers. You don't know how much this means to us."

"This little bout of independence is going to cost you though. You're going to spend the rest of the holiday at my side. You won't leave my sight for one waking moment the rest of the time."

The girls nodded solemnly and bade their uncle good-bye.

Soon the whole gang was settled in the sitting room with the newest arrivals resting on the hearth and warming themselves after their cold flight.

"George," Mrs. Weasley started.

"I'm George," the twin furthest from where she sat in her rocking chair piped up.

"This is aimed at both of you, so hush." Mrs. Weasley's voice became quite stern as she stared from the one of her offspring to the other.

Fred leaned over and whispered in Lake's ear, "See, I told you. Here it comes."

"Fred, pay attention when I'm speaking to you," snapped Mrs. Weasley. Even Lake and Bailey snapped to attention with the force of her words. "How could the two of you do that to these girls?"

"Do what, Mum?" asked Fred.

"Honestly, we haven't done anything with them, Mum," added George.

Mrs. Weasley cast a stern glance at her son, "And you won't, at least not under my roof. Now, I was referring to the broom stunt. Riding them around in the cold air, we'll be lucky if they're both not sick come morning. You should have just used the portkey."

"But what would have been the fun in that? Besides, they'd never been on brooms before."

"Yeah, we were helping to broaden their horizons, experience something new."

"That will be enough of that kind of talk," declared Mrs. Weasley. "Next time," and she added under her breath, "and I pray there will be. Just use the portkey so you don't scare the poor dears half to death."

"We're all right, honestly, Mrs. Weasley. I had suggested we apparate, but they insisted on flying."

"That's because Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb over there never got their licenses." Bill was preceded into the room by a very pretty young woman with long, blonde hair and big bright, blue eyes.

Ginny and Hermione both started making gross sounding gagging sounds while Ron all but killed himself trying to get out of his chair so he could offer it to the young woman.

"Zank thee, Rownald. You ares sooch a gentlemen," said the young woman in her heavy accent as she took the seat Ron offered her.

"Lake, Bailey, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Bill as he stood behind the young woman's chair. "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Fleur. Fleur, these are the two girls I was telling you about."

"Yesss," said the young woman with a curt nod. There was a rather distasteful undertone in her voice as she continued, "Zee Ammerican gurls who are dating Freed and Gjorge."

"See you're still sore about last summer," said Fred in lieu of a greeting.

"It was just a joke," added George. "But I guess some people just don't have any sense of humor."

Fleur stood quickly, toppling her chair. She glared at the Weasley twins then stomping her foot, stormed up the steps.

Bill fixed them with a stern look. "The spiders in her curds and whey were a joke. Even the bees in her honey shampoo were mildly comical. But the jitterbugs in her shoes were a step to far. Her legs ached for a week after we finally got those shoes off of her."

"That reminds me," piped up Mrs. Weasley, who had gone quiet when her soon-to-be daughter-in-law had entered the room. "There are to be no jokes, tricks, pranks, hexes, jinxes, curses or duels, jesting or otherwise, in the house while the lot of you are here. We're packed in here as it is and don't need any more excitement." Mrs. Weasley pushed up from her chair and started pacing about. "Let's see, we could put Fleur in with Ginny and Hermione, which would free up Charlie's room. Then if we put Harry in with Ron, you twins could have your room."

"No," Ginny pleaded with her mum. "Please don't put Phlegm in with us. I can't take a whole night of her babbling about 'The French this' and 'The French that' and 'Bill is so handsome and kind and…'"

"Ginerva, that's enough," scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Fine, then maybe we'll just put the twins up with Bill, move Harry in with Ron and the girls can have the twins' room."

"I know mum," offered George. "Why not put Fleur in with Bill, move Hermione into Ron's room and Harry into Ginny's. I'll take Charlie's room and Fred can have ours. Bailey can stay in Charlie's room and Lake can have ours."

Mrs. Weasley tried to follow what George was suggesting. Suddenly her cheeks turned redder than her hair as she grasped what he was doing. "George Weasley! I am not running a brothel. We will work out sleeping arrangements when your father gets home."

A/N: This isn't the strongest of chapters. But after writing and deleting it 3 times, I decided to just leave it alone. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. A good critique is always helpful.


	13. Chapter 13

Bailey woke with a start in the early hours of the morning. She lay in bed for a long moment, trying to discern what it was that had woken her. Finally unable to fall back to sleep, she pulled the afghan off the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders, made her way as soundlessly as possible down the stairs. She got herself a glass of cold water and settled on the hearth with the poker and gently stirred the embers. For the first time in weeks, she allowed herself to think of their parents. She thought about last Christmas and how much fun they had had waiting till the night before to put up the tree and decorate it. They had laughed and joked well into the wee hours of the morning, until they had simply drifted off, curling up with blankets and pillows on the living room floor. Bailey smiled and leaned her head against the cool stones as she remembered waking up to the smell of their mom's homemade blueberry muffins and the sound of sausages sizzling in the skillet. The coffee was perked and on the table stood two large glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice.

The sound of slipperred feet scuffing down the stairs broke Bailey out of her reverie. She looked around to see Mrs. Weasley making her way down the stairs. Bailey stifled a giggle at the picture her host presented. Mrs. Weasley wore large, fuzzy pink slippers and a rather worn paisley robe. She had her hair up in curlers and she cradled her odd clock like a baby doll.

"Oh, dear," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she turned at the sound of the muffled giggle. "Dearie, what are you doing up at this hour? Couldn't sleep either?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room. She snapped her fingers and the lamps and candles around the room began to light. She picked up a set of knitting needles and a half finished blanket then settled in her chair, setting the clock on the table beside her.

Bailey stared at the clock for a long moment. George had tried to explain the clock. He pointed out that each of the nine hands had the face of one of Weasley's on it. It would indicate to their mother where each of them was at any given time. Bailey thought it was a wonderful contraption, having someone looking out for them at all times. George had nodded, commenting that it also allowed her to spy on them and catch them many times before they could complete their mischief.

Bailey shook her head and switched her attention to Mrs. Weasley as she began to knit. Timidly, she reached up and fingered the finished edge of the blanket. The yarn was very soft and felt warm to the touch.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Weasley. But I was wondering," and Bailey looked up at her shyly. "Why do you work on this one by hand, while you have a set of enchanted needles over there?"

Mrs. Weasley's smile was full of understanding. "Those are my needles for everyday work. These," she held up the ones in her hand, "are my worry needles. Whenever I'm upset with one of the kids or worried about how things are going in general, I pick these up and work until I feel relaxed again."

"You must not get upset very often then." Bailey looked at the short length of work on Mrs. Weasley's needles.

Mrs. Weasley laughed out loud. "Dear, this isn't the first 'Worry-ghan' that I've made. I've got a whole chest full of them. In fact, the one you are wrapped in I made when Fred and George were about four and they both came down with Hungarian Huge pox. Nasty business those are. High fevers, chills and boils the size of your fist. Fred wasn't to bad off, but poor George," she stopped to shake her head. "Thought we were going to loose him to the fevers. He pulled through though. I guess he was too ornery to be taken by something as simple as a fever."

Bailey pulled the blanket a little tighter about her. "I thought I felt something special about it. It's the love you put into each one, isn't it?"

Mrs. Weasley winked at her. "You know, some people never catch on."

Bailey thought she saw Mrs. Weasley cast a quick glance up the steps and guessed to whom she was referring. "I think it's wonderful. Could you…" She paused. This woman had already opened her home to the sisters, taking them in without even batting an eyelash. She had no right to ask any more of her.

"Could I what?" prodded Mrs. Weasley.

"Never mind. Honestly, I have no right to ask anything more of you."

"The least I can do is say no, Dear. But you're not even giving me a chance to do that." Mrs. Weasley reached down and gently cupped Bailey's chin. "Come on now, out with it."

Bailey gave her a smile. "I was wondering, could you… would you be willing to teach me?"

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? Of course, I'd be glad to teach you." Mrs. Weasley flicked her fingers and her large sewing box flipped open. She summoned another pair of needles and a large ball of yarn. "Here, we'll get you started with these."

An hour or so later, Bailey was well on her way to knitting her first afghan when the clock in the kitchen began to chime.

"Oh my, six o'clock already," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she rose and dropped her work in her basket. "I'd better get breakfast started, everyone will be down soon. Lets see…" She paused to count off on her fingers the number of people she needed to serve. "By my count, there's twelve today."

Bailey ran through the figures in her own head and nodded that she agreed. "Please, let me help, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be glad to set the table."

"That would be most kind of you, dearie, but not necessary. Oh, better set an extra place for Charlie. He said he would be here some time today. One never knows exactly when that will be with him."

Bailey just nodded as she collected plates and silverware from the cabinet. Once the table was set, she busied herself with stirring bowls of batter and helping to flip hotcakes. She listened as Mrs. Weasley hummed and catching the tune, joined in. She and Mrs. Weasley were sharing a laugh over a story Mrs. Weasley was telling about her children's adventures when the first of the motley crew made their way downstairs.

"What's got you two laughing like a couple of hyenas so early in the morning?" Bill grabbed a mug off the counter and poured himself a cup of steaming, black coffee.

"Your mum was just telling me about the summer that you and Charlie spent hunting Leprechauns in the forest behind the house."

Bill scrubbed at the scruff on his chin as he glared at his mother's back. "Do you always have to tell that story?"

"It's cute," replied Mrs. Weasley as she turned a beaming smile on her eldest son.

"Yes, but you always seem to omit the part about us being six and four. Besides, we would have caught the little bugger if dad would have let us use the enchanted rope instead of regular stuff."

"Oh no," groaned Ron as he stumbled more than walked down the steps. "Please, tell me we're not talking about the Leprechauns again."

Bill nodded. "It could be worse though, mum could tell her about the Toilet Troll."

"I thought we swore to never bring that up again," bellowed Ron as he launched himself at his brother.

"Boys! You know the rules, no roughhousing in the house." Mr. Weasley's commented as the patriarch of the clan made his way to the table. He detoured around to the stove to give his wife a peck on the cheek and grab a mug off the counter. "Odd term that, 'No rough_housing_ in the house'. Why would they call it roughhousing if they didn't want you to do it in the house? Well, 'ello, who do we have here? Oh my, could it be?"

Arthur Weasley took a long moment too look over the girl who stood at the stove beside his wife. He set his mug on the table as he rubbed at his eyes. He blinked several times before looking at Bailey again. "Molly, why is one of Derrick and Sina Snape's twins in our kitchen? When did she get here?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't take her eyes from the grill as she expertly flipped several cakes. "They are both here, Arthur. They arrived yesterday with Fred and George. I would have told you, but you got in so late last night and looked so tired. They'll be staying for dinner. Oh and Severus will be joining us as well."

Mr. Weasley didn't seem to hear a word his wife said as he continued to size up the girl in front of him. Finally realizing that he was making her uneasy, he sat down at the head of the table, his mug forgotten as he gestured for her to join him.

Bailey filled the mug with coffee and took it to him as she sat in the seat he had pulled out for her. "Good morning, Mr. Wealey. I'm Bailey Snape."

"Thank you," he said taking the mug from her. "I'm so sorry about your parents. It was such a shock to read about them in the paper. Believe me when I say that there were many who grieved their passing."

Bailey swallowed hard and mustered half a smile as she looked up at Mr. Weasley and nodded. She was spared any further discussion on the matter by a loud thud and a string of very French, if not very feminine epithets as Fred came scurrying down the steps, minus one slipper.

"Honestly, didn't anyone tell her about locking the door?" he exclaimed and ducked as his errant slipper came flying down the steps after him.

One by one, the rest of the 'family' made their way down to the table, till only two places remained empty. Everyone was just settling down to eat, when there came a knock on the door. Without thinking and before Mr. Weasley could stop her, Molly flung open the door and was greeted with a big hug by Charlie.

"Merry Christmas," he called out in greeting to everyone as he settled at one of the empty places. He glanced about then nudged his father in the ribs. "Say now, since when did you an' mum start taking in strays? The family 'as nearly doubled since I was here last."

Everyone just laughed, because they all knew how kind and generous the Weasley's were.

"Oh my," declared Fleur as she made her way down the steps. It was obvious by the way she had her hair done up and the way she carried herself, that she had planned to be last down so that she could make a grand entrance. "I was goingz to make zee speecial breakfast for zee fawmily. I weel jus 'ave to 'elp wid zee dinner ten."

Mrs. Weasley groaned under her breath and Ginny patted her mother's knee.

Bill pulled his fiancé onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure mum will appreciate that very much. You can show everyone what a wonderful cook you are."

Fleur giggled and beamed shyly under Bill's praise. She cupped his cheek with her delicate hand. "Isn't 'e jus the beest?"

"Well, someone at this table is a beast." Ginny whispered as she shoved a large bite of hotcakes, dripping with butter and syrup into her mouth.

Her words brought giggles from some and a stern look from her mother.

"Molly, did you do something different to the hotcakes?" Arthur regarded his wife.

"That was my fault, Mr. Weasley," piped up Bailey. "I made some of the batter the way my mom used to."

"Your fault?" and Mr. Weasley tried to stifle a laugh. "Dear girl, I like them very much. They remind me of the way my mum used to make them. She always added a pinch of cinnamon to perk them up."

Bailey blushed deeply and she tried to hide behind her curtain of raven black hair as several others complimented her on how good they were.

"Dat ees how I makes dem too," added Fleur, more to the air since no one was listening.

Soon everyone was finished eating and the dishes were cleared from the table. Everyone crowded into the living room and gathered around the tree. Lake and Bailey found a quiet, out of the way corner where they could watch. They smiled and oohed and aaahed as the others opened their presents. Mrs. Weasley had knitted everyone new scarlet and gold scarves and each person received a muggle oddity from Mr. Weasley.

"I'm not sure what some of those things do," he assured the crowd. "But I'm positive that they aren't dangerous."

George leaned back and held up a long, glittery fish-shaped object. He whispered to Bailey, "So, any ideas, and just how dangerous is it?"

Bailey smiled. "Actually, it's a fishing lure and it's not overly dangerous, unless you happen to be a fish. I would however watch the…" her warning came too late as Fred grabbed the hooked end of the lure.

"Ow," he howled as he quickly drew his hand away and sucked at the little pinpricks of blood that spotted his hand. "I thought you said it wasn't dangerous?"

"If you had waited half a second," admonished Bailey. "I was going to say that you needed to watch out for the barbs."

"Next time, speak a little faster," groused Fred as he went back to tending his wounds.

"Lake, Bailey," began Mrs. Weasley, "I'm so sorry that we don't have anything for you. Had we known you would be here…"

Fred and George smacked their foreheads with their palms in unison.

"I hope their okay," said Fred as he bolted out of the room.

"They should be fine," added George as he followed his twin up the steps.

They soon returned, looking quite sheepish, with their hands held behind their backs, as they stepped over legs and fingers in an attempt to make it back to the girls.

"We were going to deliver these to the school on our way from the shop, but then you showed up there."

"We decided to wait till this morning and almost forgot them."

From behind their backs, they each produced a box. The boxes had small holes for air circulation and were each tied haphazardly with a bright magenta bow.

The girls smiled brightly as they accepted the packages. Gently they untied the bows as everyone watched them. Fleur made a comment about how delicate they were being and Ron hollered, "Just rip 'em open!" Hermione promptly followed his comment by swatting him in the back of the head.

Simultaneously, the girls lifted the lids off their boxes and peered inside. They both cooed softly as they reached in and gently pulled out the small tufts of blue fur.

"It's adorable," sighed Bailey.

"They're so cute," added Lake. "What are they?"

"They're Pygmy Puffs" answered Ginny before anyone else. "And they're blue. How come you didn't have the blue ones when I got Arnold?"

The twins shrugged.

"Pink"

"And Purple"

"Where the only colors available"

"When we first started getting them in"

"These are the only two blue ones we've gotten"

"So far. We promise you the next blue one that comes in."

Ginny crossed her arms with a huff and nodded. It was obvious that she would hold her troublemaking brothers to that promise.

Lake and Bailey stood up and kissed Fred and George on the cheek.

"Honestly, we weren't expecting anything."

"But these are perfect. Thank you, both of you."

The girls then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you as well for opening up your home and taking us in. You've made the holiday much easier to bear."

Mrs. Weasley dabbed at the corners of her eyes as she stood and not caring who she stepped on, made her way to the girls and gathered them in her big, motherly hug. "We're glad you are here," she sobbed onto their shoulders. There seemed to be more to her words than just their presence in her home. "You are welcome here anytime. Please, think of this as your home too. I owe that much to your mother and father."

Before they could ask why, Molly Weasley pulled herself away and dashed up the steps. Arthur Weasley seemed torn between answering the girls' quizzical glances and dashing off to see to his wife. The girls tilted their chins toward the steps and he gave them a thankful smile as he followed his wife up the stairs.

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least," commented Bill, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen over the room. "Say, why don't you all get bundled up and go out for a bit. There's a good two inches of new snow."

A dull roar enveloped the room as everyone cheered and began clambering about to get to their things. Lake and Bailey placed their new pets gingerly back in their boxes and waited till the room had cleared before heading up to their assigned room.

Fred and George, though the first ones to get their coats and bolt out the door, waited just outside for Lake and Bailey to join them. The girls finally came out and immediately had to duck the snowballs that were chucked at them by Ron and Harry. They just giggled and scooped up some snow of their own. Before throwing theirs though, they hexed them so that they would hit their target, no matter how much the person tried to avoid the projectiles.

"You're going to have to teach us that one," sputtered Fred through bouts of laughter.

"Bloody brilliant, that is," was all that George could get out.

"Not fair," bellowed Ron as he dodged around the corner of the house to try and avoid the vengeful snowball. They all heard the dull thud and Ron came back around the corner snow dropping from his hat where the snowball had dropped on his head. He glared at the Snape twins as he dusted the snow off his shoulders, "We called no magic."

Bailey blinked at him innocently, as Lake smiled naively.

"I didn't hear any such declaration."

"Nor I, besides, you fired first and we were barely out the door."

"Remind me to make sure that they're on our side during school wide tournaments. We don't want to give the opposite side an advantage like that," grumbled Harry as he emerged from behind the shed and brushed snow off of his chest.

Fred and George were bent over laughing so hard that they were in danger of falling over. Both the girls shook their heads as they bumped the hysterical boys with their hips. Loosing their balance, Fred and George grabbed at Lake and Bailey for support and the four toppled into a heap in the soft snow. Soon, they were reduced to a laughing, giggling mass of arms and legs as they tried to regain their footing. Harry rushed over to try to help, but only found himself being drug into the fray as well. Hermione faired no better as she tried to help untangle one of the Snape twins' arms. Soon, even Ron and Ginny were pulled into the unofficial wrestling match.

Ten minutes later, the eight young people had worked off their energy and either lay spread out in the snow or were seated on the low garden wall close by.

Bailey started flailing her arms and legs in the snow then sat up to look behind her. She pouted as she looked at the miserable attempt at a snow angel. "The snow is too packed now."

George pushed himself off the wall and walked over to offer her a hand up as he flashed a patented Weasley smile. "Come with me. I know a great place where you can make a snow angel."

Bailey squealed happily as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "That was always my favorite thing to do when we got fresh snow back home."

Fred pushed up from the snow and turned to Lake. "So, where snow angels your thing too?"

Lake shook her head. "There was a nice big hill back behind the house. There were no trees to get in your way. If you did it right, you could sled from the top of the hill right to the back door."

"Now you're talking," said Fred as he dashed off to the shed and came back with a wooden sled. "You have to be careful on our hill, there are a few trees, but mum enchanted most of them so they'll get out of the way. Especially since Ron nearly broke his neck one year."

"I'd have been fine if you hadn't enchanted the sled to make it go faster," said Ron with a pout.

"If you say so," retorted Fred with a grin. "So, anyone else joining us? There are plenty more sleds in the shed."

Ron, Harry and Ginny each grabbed a sled and prepared to follow Fred. With a little cajoling from Harry, Hermione agreed to join them as well. As they passed through the clearing on their way to the hill, they came across George and Bailey. Their rather private looking interlude was interrupted by wolf calls and whistles.

"There are more private places to do that."

"Snogging out in the open is gross."

"The house is practically empty, ya know."

"Don't forget the silencing charm."

"And the protection charm. I'm not ready to be an aunt."

Bailey tried to hide her embarrassment by burying her face in George's coat. He just laughed and waved them on their way. It wasn't until the group reached the top of the hill and looked down that they realized what the budding couple had done. From this vantage point, they could see a pair of snow angles joined together by one hand.

Lake shook her head as she watched her sister lean on George's shoulder as they walked along the edge of the clearing. "This is getting too serious."

"Aww, let 'em be for a bit. You know," Fred stood right behind Lake and laced one arm about her waist, "it wouldn't hurt you to get a little serious too."

Lake elbowed him gently in the gut, but she gave him a half smile. "Well, if I do, it won't be with the likes of you."

"So, you're gonna be like that are ya?" Fred grinned as he set the sled down so he could free up his other hand. He grabbed at Lake, but she giggled and sidestepped his grasp. He gave chase as Lake dashed off.

"You two are no better than them," yelled Ginny at their retreating backs. She hopped on her sled and was soon speeding down the hill. Ron followed close behind her.

Harry took his time choosing the clearest path for Hermione and himself to take. He finally set the sled down and motioned for Hermione to get on.

"Are you sure about this?" She looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "It doesn't look very safe."

"We'll be fine," assured Harry. "See, just like Fred said, the trees are moving out of the way."

Harry straddled the sled behind Hermione and gave it a shove before dropping down behind her. She made room for him to tuck his legs up under hers as he hunkered down behind her. She clutched at his arms as they wrapped around her and she turned her head into his shoulder as the first tree loomed in front of them. She peeked out of the corner of her eye as she expected to crash head on into the tree. Instead, the tree moved at the last instant and they sped on down to the bottom.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him close, "I've never been sledding before. That was so much fun. Can we do it again?"

Harry's green eyes brightened as he nodded and turned Hermione back along the trail they had followed the first trip up. At the top of the hill, they were met by a flushed Lake and a rather flustered looking Fred.

"That will teach you to keep to your hands to yourself," giggled Lake as she grabbed up their sled and started to choose a spot to go down.

"Didn't you hear mum? She said no hexing."

Lake smiled sweetly at the distressed Weasley twin. "She said in the house."

"Remind me to tell George that they don't play fair." He raised his hands that had been jinxed to stick together.

"Oh, stop your whining and get over here. The spell should wear off in a few more minutes." Lake had turned rather coy as she patted the back of her sled. "Just think. It will make it easier to hold on."

Fred's grin grew wide as he settled on the back of the sled and draped his arms around Lake, "That it will."

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Trash it completely?


	14. Chapter 14

Bailey and George were enjoying a quiet walk along the edge of the frozen pond when the tiny hairs on the back of Bailey's neck began to prickle. She suddenly stopped and looked about cautiously. Her grip on George's hand tightened as she slowly turned to locate the source of her uneasiness.

"Oh no, not this again," grumbled George.

"Sshhh," hissed Bailey as she narrowed her eyes as she searched the tree line. "We're being watched. Shit! How could they have found us here? I was extremely careful about my thoughts."

"What are you talking about? Who's looking for you? The person who tried to posses you? I thought they said that was all a hoax?" George scanned the trees as well.

"I'll explain later. Right now, start moving toward the house. Go slow and try not to act to suspicious." She turned and pulled George with her. "There are three of them, two on our left now and one behind us and too the right. Do you have your wand?"

George nodded as he slipped his arm across her shoulder protectively. "If they attack, stay behind me, I'll protect you."

Bailey shook her head. "They'll kill you to get to me. Don't do anything heroic. If they attack…RUN!" Bailey pushed at George as she turned to face the three figures that suddenly rushed out of the woods. She hit the first one with a blast of air that sent the woman with mousey colored hair spinning to the ground. The second she caught with a hex that bound his legs, from knees to ankles, together as he fell on his face. The third raised his wand and fired a shot that went high and wide. Bailey ducked and froze him with the imomblius hex.

Bailey turned and pointed to the prone man who was also raising his wand, "Exussom!" The man's wand burst into flames and with a cry, he dropped it into the snow. She held out her hand toward the woman's dropped wand, "Propinquoem!" The wand slid across the snow and stopped at Bailey's feet. Bailey scooped it up and turned to follow George, who should have been well on his way back to the house by now, but instead stood directly behind her.

His amazed gaze traveled from the slightly flushed girl to her three defeated opponents.

Bailey ignored his looks as she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him from where he stood. "George, come on. We need to go and get the others before these three recover, so that the proper authorities can take care of them."

George was finally broken from his stunned silence and he began to laugh. "Bailey, these are the proper authorities."

Bailey turned and looked more closely at the three people she had just immobilized. The man with the bound feet wasn't familiar to Bailey at all. However, the mousey haired woman who sat with her legs sprawled in front of her, shaking her head, looked slightly familiar. But, it was the man that stood immobilized that held Bailey's attention. She walked up close to examine him and suddenly her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Mr. Lupin, I'm so sorry." She motioned for George to get on the other side of the man and instructed him to be ready as she waved her hand and undid the hex.

Remus Lupin crumpled limply between them as his body was unfrozen. He stared up at Bailey with his eyes sparkling. "Brilliant, young lady, that was bloody perfect. I couldn't have done better myself. You certainly do your parents proud. Now, if you will kindly undo my companion's leg lock and return Tonks her wand, we'll go on up to the house."

Bailey made sure that George had hold of Mr. Lupin before she hurried over to the man who had finally accomplished to rise to a sitting position. She gave him an apologetic smile as she spoke the counter curse and freed his legs. "I'll be glad to replace your wand sir."

The man just smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "It was worth the cost of a wand to see a performance like that and from someone so young."

Tonks was rubbing at her hip as she made her way over to the group. "Whose brilliant idea was it to try and scare these two? They were just walking along, minding their own business." She held out her hand and accepted her wand from Bailey. She leaned close and gave the girl a wink. "You two look good together, I might add."

Remus gave them a broad smile. "It never hurts to test the skills of our young people. Besides, in times like these, one always needs to be prepared."

The group was just rounding the hill when they were met by a second group rushing from the house. Arthur, Bill and Charlie were at the forefront with their wands drawn.

Arthur sighed as he saw Remus, Marcus Gravely and Tonks escorting George and Bailey back toward the house. "Thank goodness you're here Remus. Thank you for protecting the children from whatever happened out there." He noticed that Remus still leaned against George. "Are you okay? Quick now, clear a path and let them through. We need to get him into the house. Bill, Charlie, go check to make sure there is no one else lurking about the house."

"Arthur, Arthur," said Remus calmly, "its okay. There are no others lurking about. And I'm fine, just a little cold and my old injury is acting up. A sit by the fire to warm my bones and some hot cocoa for the rest of me and I'll be right as rain."

"Come on now," said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed her way thru the crowd as she made a path to the house. "So, what exactly happened out there? We heard a lot of noise and saw the flash of a fire bolt. Were you attacked?"

"Well, no and yes," answered Remus as he winked at Bailey. The girl looked up at him indignantly, but she softened her features as she realized he was teasing.

"George Weasley, how many times have I…" Molly turned a hard stare on her son.

"But, mum, it wasn't me!" George gave his mother his most innocent look as he pointed to Bailey.

"I've heard that one before," she said with a sarcastic snort. "And don't go trying to pin it on Bailey. I know better."

"Honestly, Molly, don't blame the kids," defended Remus as he settled into the rocking chair that Harry had moved closer to the fire. "It was my fault actually. I thought it would be fun to sneak up on them, seeming how they looked so cute, walking along holding hands. Well, they certainly taught us a lesson or two instead."

"George, we'll discuss this later," whispered Mrs. Weasley harshly.

"But, mum, really, it wasn't me," he protested.

"It was me, Mrs. Weasley. I attacked Mr. Lupin and the others," said Bailey softly.

Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arm about the girl. "There's no need to defend him, dear. You shouldn't have to take the blame for his miscreant ways."

"If anyone is to blame, it's us," piped in Tonks as she glared from the one of her companions to the other. "All Bailey was doing was defending herself when the three of us came out of the woods at them."

"Wait," said Arthur as he offered Remus and Marcus glasses and poured a finger of brandy from a silver flask into each cup. "You mean that she took on the three of you, alone?"

"Well, in our defense," said Marcus sheepishly, "we weren't trying very hard."

Tonks snorted. "Who had time? She had me disarmed and you flat on your face before either of us could get our wands up. Only Remus got a shot fired off."

"Which reminds me," and Marcus turned a keen eye on Bailey. "I never did see a wand. How did you get it back in your pocket so fast?"

Remus just laughed. "Marcus, you're too young to remember how Derrick used to duel. Not only was he a practiced occlumen, but he had mastered his spells as well. He rarely used his wand, usually only took it out for show. Sina, now there was an accomplished witch. She had such control that she never spoke her charms." He turned and looked at Bailey. "Now, I'm guessing that it was your occlumency skills that kept you from completely annihilating us out there."

Bailey shifted uncomfortably under the many watchful eyes. She nodded as she suddenly wished that she was anywhere but there. "I sensed the initial danger, but then as you came out of the woods, the danger seemed to disappear. But still, you all were coming at us, drawing your wands."

"You did the right thing," said Remus softly. "You protected yourself, without causing any harm to us."

The sudden, slow clapping of a single pair of hands drew everyone's attention to the doorway. There stood Dumbledore with Severus beside him. Severus dropped his hands as he fixed his nieces with a cold stare.

"A very admirable display, I assure you," said the headmaster. "Thank you Remus, Marcus and Tonks for your participation."

"Dumbledore, please come in and have a seat. Severus, it's good to see you again as well." Mr. Weasley offered his chair to the headmaster, while Bill moved to give his to the professor.

Severus waved his hand. "Thank you, but we won't be staying. I think that this little demonstration should prove to my nieces just how dangerous it is to be away from the school. Now, gather your cloaks and let's be off."

The girls nodded in unison and turned to thank the Weasley's for all their hospitality. The girls tied on their cloaks and were just finishing saying good-bye when Ginny came dashing down the stairs.

"You don't want to forget these," she said as she held out one of the boxes with holes in it. "I put them together for you."

"Oh, and Bailey dear, don't forget these. I've included a set for Lake as well. You can show her how to get started." Mrs. Weasley handed Bailey a sewing bag as she gave her a hug. She turned to Lake next and drew her close. "Now, don't forget, you're welcome here any time."

Severus cast the kindly woman a warning glance, which was ignored as she wrapped him in an embrace as well.

"You too, Severus," she said with a smile. "Don't be such a stranger."

"Uh, hmmm, hrumph," he grumbled on the pretence of clearing his throat. "Thank you, Molly, I'll try to remember that. Come girls, you've imposed long enough."

"Truly, it was a joy having them here and you all are welcome any time," said Arthur jovially as he shook Severus' hand.

While Mr. Weasley kept her uncle busy, Bailey pulled George aside. "I can't explain everything now, but I realize that it's too dangerous for you to be associated with me right now. Don't send any more messages, at least not directly. Send them through Ron or Harry. I'll try to explain later, okay?" She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and their lips connected instead. She looked up at him in surprise and he pulled away, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"I'm… I mean…What where you saying?" mumbled George as he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

Bailey giggled. "I said that I'll explain everything later and don't send me any more owls. At least not directly, send any messages through Ron or Harry. Trust me. It will all make sense soon."

Severus stepped up beside Bailey, looking more cross than ever. "If you are ready, we need to go."

Bailey and Lake gave their friends a final wave as they walked out the door behind their uncle. They called back, "We'll see you at the end of break," then apparated.

--------

Draco and his cronies returned to the school after only spending a few days with their families.

"It was such a bore," he drawled as he sat in the common room with Crabbe and Goyle. "Basically, all mother did was carry on about how unjust it was that father is rotting away in Azkaban while people like Lupin are allowed to roam free. She did tell me something interesting though," and he leaned forward as if to whisper to his cronies. However, the opening of the common room door and the sound of light laughter stopped him.

Lake and Bailey entered the room and noticed the three sitting about. They both groand as Lake rolled her eyes and Bailey started to make a b-line for the girls' dormitory.

"Hello ladies," called Draco as he swung his feet off the sofa. "Why don't you come join us? We were just discussing _family ties_."

The girls exchanged glances. As much as they loathed the three young men, Draco's emphasis was not lost on them. Reluctantly they walked over to the couches. Draco waved his hand and Crabbe shifted over to offer a seat to Lake, forcing Bailey to sit by Draco on the smaller sofa.

"You know," Draco commented as he shifted to stretch his arms across the back of the cushions, "I like the muggle term, love seat. Isn't that what they call a two cushion couch?"

Bailey nodded as she crossed her arms tightly about her chest. She shifted on her cushion, turning her back into the arm and drawing her legs up to act as a barrier between herself and Draco. She tried to change the subject. "So, did you three have a nice holiday? You didn't stay away long."

Draco's smile widened. "Mother wasn't very into the Christmas spirit, but Goyle said he had a nice visit with his _grandfather_."

Bailey turned and tried to act cordial toward Goyle. "Well, it's always good to spend time with your family."

Goyle stared at Bailey as if she had suddenly sprouted wings and a tail. She had never spoken so nicely to him. He bobbed his head as he stuttered, "Yeah, it was good. We had a nice long talk. We played some Wizard's Chess. He told me that he was club champion when he went to Hogwarts. I'm really good at it too. I can teach you sometime."

"That would be nice, thank you Goyle." Bailey flashed him her most beguiling smile as the chubby teen turned beet red under her attentive gaze.

Draco leaned forward and glared at Goyle. Anything further that his lackey might have said was silenced by that stare. Draco snorted in satisfaction as he settled back on the couch. "I'd be happy to teach you, Bailey. I'm a much better player than Goyle there. We can use the new set that I just got as a present."

"Hey Draco," said Crabbe all of a sudden. "What was it you were going to tell us before they came in? I'm sure they would enjoy the gossip too."

Draco waved his hand. "It's not important. I can tell you later. Right now, I'm more interested in hearing about what the girls did while we were gone. Did you get to spend time with your _family_?"

A dark flame lit deep in Bailey's eyes and Lake spoke up before her sister could do something they might both regret. "We actually had a nice long talk with Uncle Severus. We really got to know him. He let us go to visit with the Weasleys too and we had a lot of fun there."

"Somebody's not going to like hearing that," sang Draco softly as he looked away from the group.

"Excuse me! If you have something to say Draco Malfoy, then say it. Otherwise, keep your trap shut. Before someone shuts it for you." The flame raged in Bailey's eyes as she pushed off the couch and stormed off to her room.

They all watched her storm up the steps. Crabbe and Goyle looked completely confused while Draco wore a smug smile. They turned to look askance of Lake and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I better go make sure that she's okay," said Lake as she pushed up off the couch and walked toward the girls' dorm.

Bailey slammed shut the door of their room as she entered it. She paced its length several times before she finally flopped down in the chair beside her bed. She yelped as something jabbed her backside and she pulled from under her the sewing bag that Mrs. Weasley had given her. Suddenly feeling like things weren't quite so bad Bailey opened the bag and found another surprise. Folded neatly on top of the needles and balls of thread was the afghan that Bailey had wrapped herself in Christmas morning. As she pulled it out of the bag, a slip of paper tumbled from its folds. A soft smile creased Bailey's lips as she read Mrs. Weasley's neat writing.

_Girls,_

_Here are my gifts to you. I'm sending you each one of my worry-ghans. Bailey, you know how special this one is, so I won't go into the details. You can explain to Lake the why's. _

_The second one I thought special because it's the one that I did while sitting beside my brother's sick bed. He was saved by your parents during a Death Eater attack. He would have been lost had they not gone back for him._

_Love,_

_M. Weasley_

Bailey noticed that the ink of the last sentence was slightly smeared and she could see the blotchy stains where tears had dried on the paper. She unfolded the afghan and was just wrapping it about her shoulders when Lake cautiously opened the door.

"Nothings going to come flying at me, is it?" She stuck her head a little ways into the room. Seeing her sister sitting quietly on the chair, she sighed and walked in, pushing the door shut behind her. "Well, your heads not spinning and you're not spewing pea soup, so I guess I can't use the 'possessed by the devil' ploy."

Bailey just laughed. "Sorry about storming out back there. But did you hear what that idiot said? He knows about us."

"Probably half the school will know about us by the time break is over. Then it won't take long for the rest to find out." Lake shrugged her shoulders as she crossed the room. "Like Uncle Severus said, we didn't know ourselves till a few days ago. The knowledge doesn't change who we are. It's what we do with it that makes the difference."

"They're gonna look at us like freaks, or leapers. No one will come near us," said Bailey.

"They did that when we first arrived here. Besides, if they're going to act like that, who needs 'em? Hey, isn't that one of Mrs. Weasley's afghans?" Lake stared at her sister in disbelief.

"It's not what you think. She sent you one too. Here," said Bailey as she handed her sister the second afghan and the note.

Lake scanned the note as she shook out the blanket. "Oh, that's so sweet of her. But what does she mean, the 'why's'?"

"You'll see," said Bailey with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. "Wrap it about your shoulders and pull it close."

Lake's brow furrowed skeptically as she did as her sister bade her. After a moment, she looked up at Bailey with surprise in her eyes. "It's warm, but there's something else. Something that makes it cozy, almost as if Mrs. Weasley herself were hugging me."

Bailey beamed at her sister. "It's the love that she puts into making each of her worry-ghans, as the rest of the Weasleys call them. She does each one by hand instead of using enchanted needles. It's her way of de-stressing when things seem to be getting to bad. She got me started and sent an extra set of needles, in case you wanted to give it a try."

"Well, it certainly beats turning your room into a Level 4 disaster area or changing Elly Bumstead into a weasel."

"She was a weasel. Going and tattling because I'd changed my love potion to blue instead of the same old pink. It was still the right formula." Bailey rolled her eyes. "The room was an accident."

Lake cocked her eyebrow as she snorted, "You had everything turned upside down. Every stitch of clothing you owned was either on the floor or had been pitched out the window. You had thrown pictures off the wall, torn the heads off stuffed animals and created a life size cardboard cutout of Eric Ramsey, just so you could shred it. What part of that was an accident?"

"Fine," retorted Bailey sourly. "So it wasn't an accident. But he shouldn't have said that I looked fat in that lavender dress."

"He didn't. He said that you filled the dress out nicely. There's a big difference." Lake rolled her eyes as she searched for some reason to change the subject. "Hey, I know why my afghan is special, what's the story behind yours?"

Bailey's face flushed a deep red as she pulled it a little tighter about her shoulders. "Mrs. Weasley made this one when Fred and George were four and had Hungarian Huge pox."

"And?" prodded Lake. She knew by her sister's expression that there was something more to the story.

"And," replied Bailey, snidely, "she was worried most about George. He was the sicker of the two and she feared that they might loose him."

Lake considered teasing her sister about her new beau, but decided that it wasn't a good idea, since Bailey had as much ammunition against her and Fred. She was much more introspective when she looked up at Bailey. "You know, we can't encourage them. Any association with us could put them in grave peril."

Bailey sighed heavily. "I know. I told George not to send us any more owls and to send any correspondence through Ron or Harry. We should probably sit down and write them an explanation. We owe them that much."

"Yeah, but what do we say? 'Hi, how are you? We can not see you any more because our grandfather is a raving lunatic who would just as soon kill you as look at you.'"

"Well, that actually sounds better than what I was thinking." Bailey smiled at her sister as she summoned paper, a quill and an ink bottle. "I'm sure, between the two of us, we can come up with something good to tell them."

The parchment settled on the small side table between the two sisters and they bent their heads together as they tried to formulate a nice 'Dear John' type letter.

A/N - Sorry this chapter got a little sappy, hope you enjoy it anyway. Please leave a response and let me know what you think.


End file.
